The Devil In Me
by Lyson
Summary: /Original Reviews 119/ You never truly know evil until you've looked into the eyes of the Devil. AU/Horror/Warnings Inside
1. Hidden Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters**

**Warnings: Mild violence, mild gore, blood, language, mild rape and mild sexual violence and angst**

**AN: Please refer to my profile for explanation on re-uploads and future uploads.**

**This one might be re-deleted because the violence tends to be very necessary…**

* * *

**Chapter One – Hidden Away**

* * *

Carmen Malevich was a typical neighbour she loved the idea of a cup of coffee and a good gossip with the fellow house wives in the small neighbourhood It wasn't the wealthiest neighbourhood, but second at least in the city of St. Petersburg.

The families who lived here were the ones who could afford stable lives and simple luxuries, the children attended private schools just below the level of Ivy League, it was safe and particularly private for the families who lived there.

Carmen was an American woman who had married a well off Russian man, most men who bought property in this area were usually big business men or those just below the bosses.

She was currently walking along the street carrying a sealed container with cakes inside, she was on her way to visit her gossip buddy who was a Russian but also English speaking, Tatyana Ivanov whom she saw at least twice a week for good measure.

Tatyana Ivanov was a miserable woman, she hardly smiled and seemed overly stuck up but she accepted Carmen's presence because she felt it made her normal and housewife like, which she would strive to achieve because she wouldn't dare disrepute herself and husband, Stas Ivanov, a wealthy company owner and share holder who was very much involved with governmental issues.

Carmen would never understand how come a family of such stature lived in this neighborhood but more importantly she was interested in why Tatyana and Stas's son was not in school when he was ten years old, Tatyana had once talked about when she'd gotten pregnant and Carmen had put two and two together to determine the boys age. That was the real reason she loved visiting, to get a glimpse of the young boy, or a juicy detail about why they hid the boy away the way they did.

She had asked one time after she'd gotten a glimpse of him when Tatyana had ushered him back into his room where they hid him away, why they kept him in his room so much and whether it was healthy.

From what she saw the boy was extremely rare looking and very beautiful, she'd only managed really to look at his porcelain pale skin and blood red hair that flared up like two horns above his head. Tatyana had clicked her tongue and dismissed the topic casually as she resumed her seat with Carmen that day.

She remembered however that his name was Yuri because she'd heard Tatyana call him that when she'd spoken to him or referred to him with her husband at any time. The times Carmen had seen Stas were almost as few and he never once bothered to smile at her or greet, he was a lean but fit man and he was tall and pale with pitch black hair and dark blue eyes.

Tatyana was very attractive and seemed un-aged each day; she had dark red hair and the same skin and eyes as Stas and was just a little shorter than her husband.

Carmen reached the house just then and walked through the large fencing and walls surrounding the two story house, she saw a curtain move in the upstairs bedroom and she just managed to see the tiny pale hand that let the curtain fall.

Carmen had a sudden chill as she walked up the snow covered drive way, the yard was so quiet and there wasn't a single breeze, everything was still and unmoving.

Tatyana's Mercedes was sitting just out of the garage and the snow was thick on the car, it was a cold day as usual though and light snow fell every now and then. She approached the grey stone house with a little hesitation, something didn't quite feel right.

She reached the wooden front door and used the door knocker, the Ivanov's never liked door bells. She waited for about a minute and no one answered and she couldn't hear anything inside. She stepped back and looked up and saw the curtain that had moved earlier was still.

She sighed and thought about going home but her curiosity got the better of her and she turned the cold door knob, she could feel the cold through her glove and the coat she wore seemed to be chilled now as well.

She held her container firmly as she entered the house that was very clean and always smelled of it, never a single cosy smell or feeling, just cold and clean air.

"Tat…Tatyana…" she called out and winced at the slight echo.

The house was so silent and still and the curtains were open but the dull sky did little to light it up and make it seem more welcoming. She held her breath and closed the door somewhat noisily hoping someone would stir but after a moment there was nothing.

"Tatyana…it's Carmen, darling are you here?" she said in her slightly Texan accent.

Still nothing, she sighed again and decided she should go but she heard something up the stairs, the staircase was just off to her left, it sounded like a handle, a door handle that was pulled on.

"Tatyana?" she called again and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

She heard nothing now but she looked up at the landing and wooden railings and she wondered why it was so dark upstairs. The hallway that broke off to the right and rest of upstairs was in darkness like the curtain in the hall wasn't opened.

She dared herself to be brave and she walked upstairs, she decided she'd go to Tatyana's room and see if maybe she'd slept in or was sick, after all it was just after eleven in the morning.

She walked upstairs and her heals made loud noises on the dark wood but she wasn't aiming at being silent, she reached the hall and saw at the end the curtain was closed on the window and she could see the dull sky light peering around the dark burgundy curtain.

She was stood at the top and she looked at the door just a few feet from the stairs, she knew from her own house this was the one of the bedrooms that had windows to the front of the house, she knew it was the boys room and she had a heavy frown as she focused on the key in the outside of the door.

She wondered if it was locked, if he was locked inside and she looked to the bottom of the door and saw that there was something like a large door stop blocking the gap under the door from the outside, probably so that if the key was pushed out of the key hole it couldn't be retrieved from under the door.

She thought this was terrible, how could Tatyana and Stas lock their child away like this, she had a silent shiver of disgust and she walked to the door.

She held the key and turned it lightly, hearing the lock click she confirmed with disgust that the child was locked away inside the room. She had horrible thoughts about why he was locked away, she thought instantly that he was a victim of abuse, it wouldn't be surprising as Tatyana was easily the type to beat.

She opened the door and was hit with cold air and she shivered noting that the boy had absolutely no heating in the room. She stepped inside and glanced around the room, it was white mostly with touches of red linen and such.

It was plain and also so clean smelling, a set of large clothes drawers and a wardrobe, a single large red carpet, a desk with scattered papers, the curtains were heavy and white and the walls were white and she saw an in suite bathroom through a door at one end of the room.

She then focused on the four poster bed with white and red linen and her eyes fell on the boy sitting cross legged in the centre of the double bed, he wore a red T shirt and black jeans with white socks.

She smiled warmly at him when she noticed how he stared at her, he was pale and his skin looked like milk, his eyes she now saw were a light blue almost cyan color, his eyebrows neat and thin and as red as his hair that was still so usually styled above his head like horns.

She stepped closer and he didn't move, his soft red bangs perfectly framed his small strangely lean face, he was thin and had no baby fat that she could see which was unusual for his age, she thought sadly that he was being starved despite the fact he showed no signs of malnutrition.

She reached the bed and sat down on the perfectly laid sheets and some snow fell off her coat onto the bed, she placed the container on her lap and she smiled at him, moving a leg slightly onto the bed so she faced him more directly she noted how his eyes never stopped following her but he never moved,

"Hello Yuri." She greeted in English as he stared at her.

She watched his naturally red lips and waited for him to speak but he didn't and he only stared at her and with intensity too.

She smiled again and opened the container releasing the smell of freshly baked goods and warm air,

"Would you like a cake or muffin, sweetie?" she asked and offered the container nearer to him.

He stared at her and she laughed lightly and picked up a small block of vanilla cake,

"Here…I'll help you, you don't need to be shy." She said kindly and she pushed the cake a little closer to his blood red lips.

He never stopped staring at her but she smiled when she saw his lips part and then he opened his little pretty mouth wider to take a bite. She was about to speak again as he pushed his mouth around the small cake and then his jaw locked down.

"AH!" she screamed at the pressure of his teeth crushing down onto her fingers with intended force and she started yanking at her hand as her screams became screeches of pain and terror as she looked into the blue eyes that had a menacing look now as he held on, biting down hard.

She yanked hard on her hand with as much force as she could and it came free and she fell back off the bed and onto the red carpet, sobbing in pain and she looked at her thumb and index finger, her thumb was ripped and bleeding and she screamed when she saw the tip of her index finger was gone and blood was over her hand.

She was mumbling little 'oh my god's between her screaming and sobbing as she cradled her hand and then she looked back to the bed. The boy was on his knees now, his fists holding tightly onto the sheets when he had been biting at her so he wouldn't move.

She looked at his face, blood and vanilla icing stained his mouth and his eyes held amusement as he watched her sob, her blood dripping from his mouth onto the white sheet.

Her eyes widened when she saw his mouth move and she heard crunches as he chewed, she felt bile rise up in her throat as she heard him chewing on her finger tip.

"Tat...Tatyana! Help!" she screeched and tried to get up.

It was horrifying how quickly he crawled off the bed and grabbed her hair and she was pulled from her knees onto her back, she batted out to him with her hands and screamed as she felt searing pain in her head as he yanked at her hair and she heard breaking and tearing sounds as clumps of her hair were pulled from her scalp.

He was pulling her along the floor in the bedroom as he pulled out her hair as she felt something wetting her clothes as she was dragged, she didn't need to look as she knew it was blood from the smell.

"Stop…help me!" she shouted in small squeaks behind the cries of pain.

She identified small little grunts of amusement and anger from the boy and she leaned her head back to look at him and he stepped back and let go seeing her looking at him. She was crying and reaching her hands up, she didn't want to but she felt her head and she cried in misery when she brought handfuls of her blonde hair into her view and she choked on her saliva in snorts and grunts as she cried.

She dropped the hair and leaned her head back again to look at him as he stood there, sinfully beautiful and cute with his head tilted to the side with his blood stained clothes and face, his eyes so blue and happy.

"Yu…ri…help me…" she breathed out in a last attempt for help.

The last thing she saw before she screamed was him advance at her with his hands first…


	2. Finding Evil

**Finding Evil**

* * *

Tatyana opened her eyes and a headache pulsed through her head and all the way down her spine, it felt like she'd been in a coma, the dull light in the room from the open curtains hurt her eyes so badly.

She sat up in the large bed and looked around, it was obvious her husband had long since left, the dull sky couldn't really tell the time for her.

The bed sheets were cold and as she stepped out onto the wooden floor it felt like ice, the house was unusually colder,

"Perhaps I should talk to Stas about central heating…" she mumbled to herself as she wobbled to her feet.

She looked around again, she felt unusually dizzy and she looked at the pills next to her bed, sleeping pills that made her feel worse than waking up from lack of sleep. She grumbled and picked up the bottle and walked to the neat dustbin in her bathroom and threw them away, noting she needed to see her doctor about something less potent.

She couldn't afford to sleep when…she opened her eyes in realization,

"Damn it…" she cursed when she checked the time seeing it was after twelve, "Yuri must be hungry…" she noted and she left her room in a hurry.

As Tatyana walked down the hall she could hear her heart beating in her ears, the house was always quiet but now it was eerie. She stopped walking and her breathing hitched when she could see Yuri's bedroom door open,

"Dear Lord…how…" she whispered and she rushed forward, even more wobbly now.

She reached the door way and her face contorted in agony and disgust and she stumbled into the room a few steps.

She saw Carmen lying on her stomach, blood was all over and so was her long blonde hair. As Tatyana walked closer she saw Carmen's hand was missing a bit and she brought her hand to cover her mouth or she felt she might vomit.

She didn't know if Carmen was dead but right now she needed to find her son,

"Y…Yuri…" she called out softly into the room.

Her eyes fell on the boy when he stood up from behind the side of his bed, she broke out crying at the sight of her son's bloodied mouth and clothes, she fell to her knees.

The boy leaned down and picked up something and he started walking around the bed to her, she saw it was a container, Yuri came and sat cross legged on the floor in front of her where she kneeled, he offered her a cake the same way Carmen had done to him.

Tatyana felt the overwhelming feeling as she saw the blood splatters on the cake and the cake crumbs on her son's mouth dried in the blood…she vomited.

Yuri sat and watched his mother puke on the floor right next to them and he stood up and went to sit on his bed.

Tatyana got up and just about ran from the room, grabbing the freezing door knob and shutting the door and locking it. She coughed and gagged all the way downstairs where she found the phone, Carmen was forgotten about for the moment.

* * *

Police had arrived and about five minutes had passed since they came, but twenty minutes since she'd called them and the captain approached her,

"Ma'am, we're going into the bedroom now…be clear on this please, you say that there is a dead woman in the room, the bedroom of your ten year old son and his in there now too?" he asked sounding skeptical and slightly disturbed.

Tatyana's eyes were bloodshot from crying and she stood up from her seat on her couch, she was still in her nightgown,

"Don't hurt my baby, his just a little boy…" she breathed out.

The captain turned and instructed his men upstairs and he followed them, they got upstairs and saw the key in the door.

"It's locked…" the officer at the front said.

"So open it…" the captain stated dryly.

He nodded and did so, turning the key and opening the door,

"Jesus…Christ…" the cop at the front commented in shock.

The other five officers and the captain all had similar reactions to the women lying in the room, one of them walked up to the body and turned her over,

"Fuck…oh god…" he looked away.

"What is it?" the captain approached and his face set in shock when he saw the woman's left eye was dangling from its socket and scratches were all over her face,

"What the hell happened here…" one officer asked himself.

There on the bed lied a sleeping child, they all looked at him, and they noted the blood stains on his face and clothes.

"I think I have an idea…" the captain stated.

"She's dead sir…no pulse…" an officer still crouching near the woman reported with his fingers to her neck.

He nodded and then they heard running footsteps and turned to the door, a man with neat black hair and blue eyes rushed in and he looked around,

"Fuck!" he shouted and looked to the boy on the bed, he looked almost sick at the sight of the child.

"Sir, are you this boy's father?" the captain nodded as he glanced at the sleeping child.

"I am not its father, I told that blasted woman to be done with that thing but she hung onto it…called it her child…" he spat angrily.

The police officers were astounded and the captain stayed calm,

"We're gonna ask you to please go with your wife down to the station, we need to ask you two some questions." He said.

Stas was about to leave when he saw an officer approach the sleeping child,

"I wouldn't…do that…" he said stepping closer, "It's not sleeping…" he said.

The police man stepped back feeling really scared for some reason by the look in the father's eyes.

"Sir, we have to take the child with us…" the captain said to the father and more people filled the room, people to fetch the body and ambulances had been called by now.

Just then Tatyana walked into the room and passed them all to the sleeping child,

"Leave my child…I'll take him…" she said and she maneuvered his lithe body into her arms.

They all saw he was awake now as his arms rested around his mothers neck and legs around her waist and he watched them all as she left the room carrying him.

The father looked around the room once more, the blood, the body , the baked goods and vomit smell, he couldn't take it and he walked out.

The captain turned to one officer,

"I want those two for questioning." He ordered.

* * *

It was about 6 pm that evening when Stas Ivanov sat in the police holding room, he seemed so sickly just then, his skin was so dead and his eyes rimmed with wrinkles and worry. Someone stepped into the room and he looked up at the man in a suit, he had blue hair and dark brown eyes and he was thin in his suit.

"Good evening Mr. Ivanov, I am detective Hiro Granger…" he introduced himself.

Stas nodded lightly and sat back in the steel chair, Hiro simply stood,

"We have to ask you a few questions about your son…" he started and Stas looked angry, "Is something wrong?" he questioned.

"It's…not my son…" he said softly.

Hiro cocked an eyebrow,

"It? Apparently that's what you've been calling…" he looked at the clip board in his hand, "…young Yuri Ivanov since the incident." He said sternly.

Stas didn't look at him so Hiro continued,

"Alright, what time did your wife call you to tell you something was wrong?"

Stas shook his head,

"Around twelve thirty I think…" he mumbled.

"What did she say was wrong?"

Stas looked at the younger man,

"She said that Yuri killed Carmen…" he said confidently.

"Right…" Hiro narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Where is my son?!" Tatyana shouted in panic.

"He's safe Mrs. Ivanov, his in the care centre here at the station.

"Are there other children…" she panicked, "…you must take him away…please listen to me!" she said hysterically.

"Ma'am please!" the woman with blonde hair and a thin body apparently had a very demanding voice as Tatyana fell silent, also from worry.

"Your son will be okay with the other children, no one will hurt him…" she said softer now.

Tatyana breathed unevenly, it wasn't them hurting him she worried about…

She was in a tiny office with this police woman Judy Tate and she was told it was for questioning,

"Mrs. Ivanov, we understand that there was a key in the outside of the boys bedroom door, did you lock him in there after the incident…or was this a usual thing?" she began.

Tatyana was shaking her head,

"Always…always lock him up…or Stas would be angry…" she said softly.

"Why would your husband be angry?" she asked with a frown.

"Because…Yuri is dangerous…he attacks his father sometimes…my poor baby, he doesn't know any better…" she started crying.

Judy blinked,

"Your ten year old son attacks his father?" she looked quiet irritated.

"Yes…so we lock him away…" she cried more, "…his just not normal…"

Judy moved on,

"When you…found the body…what was your son doing…"

"He was eating cake…and it was all over his mouth…the blood…" she shivered visibly.

Judy narrowed her eyes,

"Are you on any medication, the ambulance said after they examined you they noticed your pupils were dilated…" she asked.

Tatyana nodded,

"I am on…sleeping medication and anti depressants…"

* * *

Tatyana saw Stas sitting in the corridor and she walked to him hoping to be held and comforted but he turned away,

"I told you it was filth…its evil…but when I said we should get rid of it you begged me Tatyana!" he said angrily.

"He's my baby!" she said angrily.

"It's not a baby, it's not a child…it's a thing!" he yelled at her and she whimpered under his glare.

The officers in the station paid attention to this,

"Alright that's it calm down…" one officer approached the scene because Stas looked as if he might hit her.

Stas looked away when he saw Hiro approaching with the blonde woman who was Judy and some other officers, Judy stopped next to Tatyana and she nodded to the officer,

"Tatyana Ivanov, you're under arrest for the murder of Carmen Malevich…" she said.

"What!" Stas shouted, "My wife didn't kill Carmen! That thing did!" he said in pure rage.

Tatyana was speechless as she was cuffed and the officers told her rights.

Hiro told the officers to restrain Stas,

"Listen, your wife admitted to being on very strong medication and finding this woman dead in your son's room…between you two locking your son away, calling him dangerous and referring to him as an it…I think the case is pretty clear Mr. Ivanov, your wife and self are some pretty sick people, I only feel sorry for the boy raised by you two and locked in the confines of his room…" Hiro shrugged.

Stas was speechless,

"What about the blood…on his clothes and in his mouth…and…and my wife has been so good to it…how can you accuse her of murder…" he breathed.

"As far as the blood goes, I think chances are your wife murdered the victim in front of your son…the cakes were messed with blood. So that would explain how it got on his face, hands and in his…."

"You people are ridiculous! You're so blind! None of it makes sense!" he was getting unruly and Hiro shook his head,

"You should be ashamed Stas Ivanov…your son is so innocent…" Hiro stated.

They knocked Stas out with a police baton as he fought their restraints more and he fell limp and Hiro told them to lock him up, there would be charges brought against him as well.

* * *

**In the care centre…**

"Hey there Yuri…are you having fun?" the care taker of the kids asked him in a sweet voice.

Yuri looked at her with those intense eyes and he looked at her red hair, similar to his own only duller.

He didn't respond so she smiled,

"I'll check on you again later okay…" she cooed and walked away from the table where he sat.

Yuri watched her hair and he looked at the table and gripped the scissor that was next to the crayons he'd been playing with.

He moved his bangs from his eyes and he took silent interesting breaths as he moved to stand up, but before he could walk, hands lifted him from the ground under his arms and into the air and the scissor dropped from his slender tiny hand.

"Come on kiddo, we're gonna find you a nice facility where you can get the care and treatment you deserve…" the woman's voice was heard but not acknowledged.

As Yuri was carried away he never took his eyes off the scissor that had fallen from his hand and he reached his hand out and frowned unhappily.

He leaned back to look at the woman carrying him and then back over her shoulder to the scissor and his frowned again, he parted his pretty red lips and bared his teeth…

"AAH!" she screamed but didn't let him go and she instead cried out and handed him to Hiro,

"What happened…" he held the pale, thin boy loosely and backwards in his arms.

"He bit me…." Judy said with a laugh rubbing her shoulder, "…not too bad just pretty solid, his got quite a jaw." She laughed.

"He's been through a lot…" Hiro commented and they started walking out of the station to the car waiting.

"I wonder if he talks…" Judy said looking at the boy who was staring at her.

"Doesn't matter, he'll be fine once he gets some loving attention…" Hiro said off handedly as they reached the car.

He placed Yuri in the car and strapped his tiny form in,

"Could you sit with him at the back?" Judy asked.

Hiro frowned but nodded and got in and Judy got into the passenger seat next to the cop who was driving them.

Judy felt uneasy as she felt Yuri's eyes on her and Hiro played with his soft red bangs,

"You're a cute kid…we're gonna find you a good safe place to live…" he finished.

Yuri blinked and looked out the window at the snow.

"No more mama…" he whispered so softly no one heard him.


	3. A Little Nightmare

**A Little Nightmare**

* * *

It was an hour's drive at least, a relatively long trip to the Child's facility just outside of St. Petersburg.

Hiro looked at the boy sitting with his head turned toward the window,

"Are you alright there Yuri? You wanna nap?" he asked.

He was ignored as if he wasn't even there and he sighed,

"How far?" he asked the driver.

"About another five minutes, it just a little ways from the next turn off…" he answered.

They were driving through snow roads now and getting impatient, but then they saw the building come into sight.

It was quite large, a big white building with large walls around it, they drove through the gate when it was opened for them and they parked in the parking provided. All of them got out except the child, Judy glanced at him through the window and she looked at the building,

"Apparently this place is more of a psychiatric facility for children than a care centre…" she spoke softly and the cold made her throat burn.

"Yeah I know, but the doc at the station suggested some therapy, especially because of what the boys probably been through…" he said and he walked around to open Yuri's car door and take him out.

Judy watched Hiro,

"Yeah, I guess he needs a little tweaking, I mean I don't think the kid can talk…I don't think his been to school…" she watched as Hiro unstrapped the seat belt from Yuri.

"Come on…" Hiro said and he picked Yuri up, Yuri was stiff in his hold and Judy shivered when she saw his eyes focus on her.

Hiro tried to get Yuri to sit on his hip but Yuri kept his arms and legs straight and this made carrying him a little difficult,

"Jesus kid would you just…shit!" Hiro shouted and he grabbed Yuri's hand as it moved for his face a second time.

"What happened?" Judy asked as she had turned around to start walking, she turned back and she gasped, "…did he scratch you?" she walked up to him and looked at the four nail marks over Hiro's eye and to his jaw line, slight lines of blood over them.

"Yeah…" Hiro held Yuri's one hand and then held the other one as well, and both he tucked tightly between his own body and Yuri's and Yuri looked at him with a little look of interest that Judy didn't like.

"Woah!" Hiro pulled his face back from Yuri who had licked out at the scratches on his face, "…geez, what is with this kid?" he looked worried.

They weren't far from the facility entrance as they had been walking and the wind picked up and then Judy noticed,

"My god, this kids not even wearing a jacket!" she looked at Yuri in his little shirt and jeans, still with just socks on, she removed one of her jackets and she put it over him.

Yuri looked at her and he reached his hand out to her, Judy shivered again from those eyes but she took the tiny thin ten year old and carried him, surprised when he attached himself to her waist and his arms around her neck and his head rested on her shoulder.

Hiro used a handkerchief to wipe the little blood away as they walked inside and the doors slid closed behind them, it was warm inside the building. Upon entering a woman approached them, she looked to be around her twenties,

"Hi I'm Doctor Julia De'Angela, this is my facility, I was told we were being brought…" she looked at her thick stack of papers in a file, "…a ten year old boy from St. Petersburg…" she smiled.

"Yeah…" Hiro nodded to the boy in Judy's arms.

Julia smiled and walked around to the back of Judy to see the boy, who appeared to be asleep,

"Oh the poor thing must be exhausted from the drive up here…" she cooed and touched his nose.

Hiro winced as if he expected the child to bite her and Julia looked at him,

"Are you alright, what happened to your face?" she came over and looked at the scratches.

"He just got a little restless that's all…" he answered.

She nodded and wrote something in her file,

"Yeah well from what the police station told me this child must have been through a lot…" she mumbled as she wrote.

She looked back up,

"Alright, I'll be right back…" she walked away through one of the doors leading into the facility, the receptionist just sat typing.

Judy looked at Hiro as she absently rubbed Yuri's back,

"You know…Carmen's Malevich's eye was scratched out…" she said softly looking at Hiro's scratches.

Hiro walked over and he picked up one of Yuri's hands and looked at the thin, soft hand with pale fingers and blunt nails. He had been cleaned up at the station so the blood was gone,

"His nails are not long enough to have done that kind of damage…" he said and Yuri's hand twitched in his own and he let it go quickly.

Judy looked at him,

"Looks like your still weary…" she said mockingly and then Julia came back with another shorter female nurse,

"I'll take him to a room where he can sleep in a bed…" she smiled and took Yuri from Judy who watched him carefully and she saw his eyes open for a moment as the lady walked away and back through the doors. Her heart beat faster for some reason, she really didn't trust that child.

"He'll be fine now, she'll let him have a bath…or bath him if he can't do it himself…I understand the child has no education so I'll sign him up for some learning classes…" she was constantly writing.

"He'll have time to mingle with the other kids…and he'll have a good meal…we've looked for medical files and he apparently has none…" she shook her head lightly as she wrote.

Hiro and Judy looked at each other and Judy remembered how hysterical Tatyana had gotten about her son being around other kids,

"Just watch him around other kids okay…I think he has a few temper problems…" she said and Hiro frowned.

The doctor wrote it down and nodded,

"Well no worries, you can go, I'll be sure to let you know when his settled…" she smiled and looked quite like she was waiting for them to leave.

Hiro nodded and turned to leave and Judy did so too, more hesitantly but she left.

* * *

The nurse put Tala down onto one of the four single beds in the room and she walked into the bathroom in that room. She hummed as she ran some hot water for a bath for him and then once she'd finished she walked back into the room and she halted.

Yuri was gone.

She walked around the room, looking behind the beds to see if maybe he was playing hide and seek or something and then she walked out of the room and along the halls, it was quiet along the powder blue halls and she walked slowly.

As she hit the corner at the end she walked into Julia,

"Oh I'm sorry Doctor…" she apologized with a nervous laugh.

Julia smiled,

"No problem, how's the boy doing?" she asked as she straightened her coat.

"His…um…evaded me I'm afraid…" she smiled.

Julia looked at her,

"What?"

"I put him on the bed we assigned for him so I could run him water and when I came out of the bathroom he wasn't on the bed…" she explained.

Julia shrugged,

"He must be curious…or hungry…maybe looking for his parents…we should go and find him…" she said sadly.

They walked together for about five minutes, the facility was large but most area's that were out of bounds were locked up.

Julia jumped when she heard a scream…it was high pitched, a young girls scream, she and the nurse exchanged looks and broke into runs toward the play rooms.

It would be shocking if they found Yuri down there because that was on the other side of the facility, for him to find his way there that quickly would be baffling.

They reached the rooms after a two minute run and they looked around the massive hall of about 60 children.

Julia located the scream where they saw children gathering but not screaming, just that one child screaming.

"Hey! Hey!" Julia ran and the children parted, some were crying.

Julia was shocked seeing Yuri on top of an older girl and banging her head against the floor but she reacted and grabbed Yuri around his waist and off the girl on the floor, but Yuri scratched at her arm and she swore she heard him make a little growling noise of anger.

She let go of him and pushed him away and the other nurse held him but he didn't do anything now except watch the scene as the nurse checked his face and hands for any injuries.

Julia helped the girl who was from the twelve year old division and she stood up, she was crying and holding her head that had been banged on the tiles a few times and her cheek, which was clearly bitten, was bleeding. She shivered and Julia held her,

"What happened, Mariam?" she asked rubbing the girls back soothingly.

"He…he just jumped on me…he started pulling my hair until I fell and then he bit my face!" she screamed and held Julia, "…he's a little monster!" she shouted.

The kids around all seemed stunned and another ten year old boy named Miguel spoke,

"Doctor Julia, I don't wanna share a room with him…" he said and all the other ten year old boys agreed and some started crying.

Julia looked at Yuri who had blood stains on his face and he seemed almost content as he watched the girl cry.

"Your mean!" another 8 year old shouted at Yuri and Yuri lashed out.

Luckily the nurse held him as his hand just missed to slap the boy with a full force and the boy yelped and ran away.

"Yuri!" Julia yelled and he looked at her, "…behave yourself." She shouted.

Yuri tilted his head in a cute way before he suddenly went wild and started screaming and fighting in the nurses hold, his nails scratching her and his fists hitting her, a few kicks also hitting her.

She made sounds of being in pain just as Julia rushed over and grabbed his legs, the nurse grabbed his arms, ignoring her pains and they held onto him tightly as he thrashed in the air and in their grips, his legs kicking and his arms punching, he was screaming but they couldn't tell his voice from the different screeches of anger.

They struggled with him all the way to the infirmary where another male doctor was and he looked wide eyed at the scene,

"What's going on?" he asked as he helped them and they put him down on the bed, still restraining him,

"We need to sedate him…there's a girl and Nurse Slovak who also needs to be seen to…" she said and he looked at the nurse.

There were already bruises forming on her arms and such, she was old and much weaker and she was shaking from shock,

"What do you suggest?"

"Sedate him…from there we'll decide." She instructed.

"His so young for those kinds of drugs…" the nurse mumbled as they held him down.

The male doctor was preparing the injection and Yuri seemed to have stopped making a noise and now he was just moving a little,

"Ma…ma…" his voice came out hoarse and angry but like a cry.

Julia felt so bad as the doctor injected the drug into his thin little arm and she saw his eyes focus on her and then they became half lidded as the serum went into his system.

* * *

Yuri was carried in a cradled position to a room they'd prepared for him alone, a tall, skinny, blonde haired male nurse was walking along the halls with Julia.

Children had been talking and whispering about the strange boy but they were all mostly afraid, Yuri was heavily sedated and had been washed down by the nurses and dressed and fed.

He wasn't asleep but he basically had no major reactions from his brain to his limbs so he couldn't get out of hand. The facility only used these drugs for kids with mental disabilities who were unusually violent, but Yuri showed strong signs of the same thing.

He lied now in the carrying position staring up at the ceiling with half lidded eyes and Julia smiled when he looked at her but then he looked back to the man carrying him and his fingers moved, Julia watched this,

"His very…he really seems to want to hurt…look at him." She said as they walked, she was frowning.

The doctor looked down and he saw Yuri's mouth was weakly distorted in anger and his fingers were moving.

Julia shook her head,

"We've ordered different medication, it'll make his bodily functions the same, slower but normal while it'll shut down the parts of his brain that are making him react this way…their less disabling and he'll be able to play and interact…" she told the nurse.

"You sure it'll work…" he asked.

"Yeah, it's been used many times…but we'll have to keep him under strict surveillance…in case you know. Also we must make sure his medication is monitored to the T in order for it to be fully affective." She told him as he would be one of Yuri's full time nurses.

They entered the little room they'd personalized and made comfy for him, she switched on the light and pulled the bed sheets back and the nurse, his name was Gustav, lied Yuri's limp and small form into the bed.

"He'll be okay…we'll keep him well looked after…" she smiled and looked at Gustav, "…just to let you know, until the other meds get here tomorrow afternoon, he'll be in this state…you'll have to see to his mess…if he makes any." She said knowing the child was bound to use the loo either way at some point.

He nodded as he'd had to do this for disabled kids before so he was not shocked by it,

"I'll keep good watch…" he said.

"Excellent…well I'm gonna stop by the story room and see how Helga is doing with the bedtime stories before I turn in myself, she'll be helping you with Yuri too so ask her if you need any assistance…good evening Gustav…" she said and walked out.

He nodded and glanced back at Yuri who was looking at him, Gustav walked over and he pulled the warm covers over Yuri and tucked him in,

"Do you wanna sleep on your side maybe?" he asked.

Yuri just stared at him and he sighed,

"Well I'm gonna be on night duty okay…if you need anything just make a noise, I'll hear you because it's very quiet at night…otherwise I'll be checking on you…" he said and then he moved Yuri's hair from his face so it didn't irritate his sleep.

"You're lucky that your parents are rich so their funds cover this place and you didn't get stuck in some smelly orphanage…your gonna have a better life from this facility…" he said reassuringly.

"Now you rest okay, tomorrow we're gonna try and get you into the flow of things around here…it'll be fun days…I promise." He smiled and then stood up and walked to the door, Yuri watched him every step, only his eyes following, "…good night." Gustav said and he switched the light off and closed the door.


	4. Captured In Silence

**Captured In Silence**

* * *

**1 month later…**

Noise and chatter and laughter and running footsteps, some soft music and kids simply being kids, the hall was full as usual during play time at the facility.

At a blue table near the corner of the hall sat Yuri, his hands fiddling with building blocks, there were papers on the table for him to draw but he hadn't touched it, the crayons didn't interest him. He stared at his hands as he fiddled with the blocks.

In to the hall walked Doctor Julia with someone walking behind her…Yuri didn't look, he never did. It was either time for the medication or time for the shrink session; it was all babble to the mind of the boy.

They were keeping him on regular doses of medication that was injected into him, the passed month had been without incident.

But while they could shut down the reactions of his mind to his body…they could never shut down his mind alone.

Julia stood next to him at the medium sized table and then she bent down to be at eye level with him,

"Good morning Yuri…I hope you've had a pleasant morning…" she smiled so sickenly sweet and Yuri ignored her as he began building the blocks up slowly.

"Someone very important has come to see you…" she spoke again, "…Yuri…look at me…" she instructed.

She held his hand from moving and in his eyes she saw responses of violent anger but his hand merely twitched in her own.

She had a silent shiver to think that this child could be this way and she released his hand,

"Your father is here to see you…" she finished and turned to Stas, "…I'll leave you now."

Julia walked away and he sat down on the medium sized chair quite awkwardly and looked at the frail looking child, Yuri was still very attractive and rare looking at first glance but if you looked at his eyes and mouth you could see the lines of anger and misery. Stas noted that he looked thinner and his skin was a dead white now and he almost wondered how bad Yuri had it here,

"You're miserable aren't you…" he spoke softly to Yuri.

When Yuri heard the familiar voice he looked up and his blue eyes focused on Stas and he placed another block on the heightening stack as he stared at Stas.

Stas smiled,

"I'm glad you're suffering…I hope you die here…" he said in a soft but vicious tone.

Yuri's eye twitched and Stas knew why,

"You wanna come at me don't you…" he laughed lightly, "…whatever the fuck you are…those meds have taken it out of you completely…" he said happily.

Stas stared at the unblinking blue eyes,

"She pleaded guilty…so that there would be no investigation into the idea of you attacking Carmen…she's going to prison for you…she's admitted to locking you up…she told them I had nothing to do with it…everything…because of you…" he banged the desk and the blocks crumbled to the table.

He shook his head,

"I really hope you die in here…or in there…" he pointed to Yuri's body and then looked away.

Yuri started rebuilding the blocks and Stas knocked them over and Yuri watched them land on the ground.

"I just came to say that I was forced to pay for you staying in this facility…but I'll get out of it…maybe you'll end up on the streets…or in a prison somewhere for murdering someone else…but I've made arrangements, no matter what…I will not pay for your existence." He said in the same soft vicious tone.

Stas shook his head, his facial hair had grown and was now looking dirty and he looked washed up in his jeans and shirt as he scratched his greasy black hair.

Then he sighed and looked at Yuri who was scribbling or writing on a piece of paper, Stas didn't know what,

"What, are you drawing me a picture?" he laughed mockingly.

Yuri pushed the paper across the wooden table to him and he laughed nervously and then flipped the paper right ways up and read it:

_when you leave here_

_don't look back through the doors_

Stas frowned and he looked at Yuri with narrowed eyes,

"Is this a threat?" he laughed and then nervously he stood up, "…fuck you…" he mumbled and he squashed the paper in his hand as he walked away.

Stas didn't look back at Yuri and as he walked through the hall doors he still didn't look back…whether he believed the threat or not he wasn't about to take the chance. So he walked and didn't look back, once he was around a corner he slowed down and took a breath, he hated giving Yuri the satisfaction but he didn't care, 'it' was not to be trusted.

He walked out into reception and he waved at Julia and the receptionist, the doors slid open and he walked out into the cold morning air and he smiled, he felt better now that he'd told Yuri how he felt about him.

He turned around and looked through the glass doors and smiled and waved again at Julia who he thought was very attractive, she waved and smiled too.

He knew she liked him…or he hoped and he turned to keep walking and he cursed when he slipped a little on the frozen ice on the steps. He managed to balance but on his next step he slipped again and this time he fell all the way forward.

He hit the gravel quite hard and knocked his head, Julia had seen him fall and she rushed out to see if he was okay. As she reached the steps and saw him lying there, opening and closing his eyes as the concrete of the parking lot was cold and freezing to his skin, her head spun to the left when she heard the car coming around the corner and she covered her mouth.

She heard Stas scream for help as the SUV sped toward him and then she looked away and she heard the sound of crushing bone and her body jerked with fear as she landed on her knees with her eyes shut, she hadn't even realized she was screaming until the van had screeched to a stop after the accident.

She cried out loud and dared to look at Stas, only to see his arm was lying away from his body and his skull was crushed making him completely unrecognizable, as well as other parts of his torso being crushed. She only screamed more seeing that and blood splatters on her clothes as she kneeled at the top of the steps.

The driver of the van was a man and when he got out of the car he also started crying at the sight and he puked instantly seeing blood and flesh smudges from his tires, the staff of the facility gathered slowly and while they cried and some ran away inside, the ambulance and police were called…

Julia wobbled with some help inside and was sat down on the chair at reception, shaking like a leaf as someone brought her some pills to calm her and water, she was still crying and everyone was running up and down in hysterics.

She looked up and then she looked again to see Yuri standing up with his hands at his side near the glass doors, staring at the scene and obviously the body. She coughed and looked to a nurse,

"Ta…take him away…he mustn't…" she coughed again as she shook her head.

The nurse saw Yuri and she moved to take him away and Yuri looked at Julia with a look of complete calm and he simply walked with the nurse when she took his hand. Julia swallowed nervously…

* * *

"So he slipped?" Hiro Granger asked Julia.

Julia nodded,

"I saw him slip and I ran out to help him, he couldn't get up… and the van came around the parking lot so fast…" she struggled not to cry.

Hiro sighed,

"Have you told his son?" he asked softly.

Julia looked at him suddenly,

"He saw…he came from the play hall to see…like…like…"

"Like he knew?" Hiro said without knowing why and Julia nodded.

"He looked so okay about his father's body being ripped and splattered…" her breath hitched as she spoke, "…on the concrete…" she started crying and Hiro rubbed her back.

He thought for a moment about Yuri,

"How's he doing here?"

She shook her head,

"He's manageable, but that's due to the medication…we give him…" she sniffed and cried softly.

Hiro nodded,

"You're helping him…" Hiro said as if reassuring her, she merely looked at the floor.

Hiro looked at the other officers and nodded,

"Well, we're done here…" he concluded to Julia, "…we'll keep in touch…" he patted her shoulder and turned to leave.

As he reached the entrance that was now clear and cleaned of the body and ambulances and blood he saw Yuri sitting on the floor at the glass doors and he crouched down next to him,

"If your mourning you shouldn't be…he didn't like you not one bit kid…" he said with a shake of his head.

As he got up and walked through the glass doors he looked back and waved at Yuri…and Yuri waved back, his tiny pale hand swayed lightly only twice before it landed in his lap again as he sat cross legged.

Hiro smiled and left and Yuri got up and walked away and into the facility…


	5. Releasing Evil

**A/n: Kai will be in the next chapter and every chapter there after.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Releasing Evil**

* * *

**4 Years later…**

In an office in Moscow city, a small one, sat a man with grey and black hair, he was aged with wrinkles and stress lines and probably in his late forties. He'd been sitting in his poorly lit office for weeks, long hours out of every day, for the last two years.

He was a lawyer named Milos Ivanov, he was the brother of the deceased Stas Ivanov, a heart breaking tragedy for his brother to die. He had mourned for years and all the while trying to complete the task his brother had asked of him while he was still alive.  
He was almost done, the papers were almost completed after years of fighting the government, and all that was required now was the papers to be signed by Stas's wife.

He stood from his cluttered desk and his glasses fell from his nose and onto the table, revealing his blood shot eyes, he was exhausted. He packed the very important papers in to a safe case and then placed them into his briefcase. He had a long drive to the woman's penitentiary because it was at least an hour and a half out of Moscow.

He quickly grabbed his glasses and his briefcase and he made his way out after pulling his coat on, he walked out of the building and the cold hit him fully, it was mid winter in Russia and the snow was at its thickest and the weather at its coldest. As he walked to his car a little ways from the building entrance he looked around.

He looked rather shabby in his old grey suit and coat, his scarf a faded blue color and his hair untidy and greying more every day, a once good looking man looked so old now because of the tragedies his family had suffered at the loss of Stas.

He got into his old car and rubbed his gloved hands together after placing the briefcase safely next to him on the passenger seat. He then started the car and he drove into the early morning traffic of Moscow's snow covered streets.  
He would have to drive carefully once he reached the outer city roads as the ice usually coated some of the tar around this time of year. But he drove the cold road because he knew what he was doing was right.

He knew Stas never lied about his son because when he'd first seen the boy at only two years old he had received a sign of the boy's ways, by looking into the eyes of a child and seeing something far beyond a child's understanding.  
The family of both Stas and Tatyana had stayed away from them for most of the child's life, neither family really liked the boy, he was cold and obviously unloving.

Once Stas had come to visit and a small chunk of flesh was missing from his forearm, when they'd asked what had happened Stas had told them that Yuri attacked him, by this time Yuri was about nine years old, so they knew it was with malicious intent…to bite so hard that you might break the flesh.

Milos shivered visibly as he thought of the child, he had to do what Stas asked and have everything taken from the boy, he was not a child, he was something else.

Long minutes passed until Milos finally saw the large building come into sight and he smiled, he drove into the building's entrance, parked and readied himself to face the cold as he stepped out of his car. To his surprise, while the chill in the air was the same, the wind was almost nonexistent and the snow was light. He latched onto his brief case and he walked into the building.

* * *

Tatyana had become bitter and horrid in her time in the prison, she always was but being there just made it easier to show her true colors.

She sat on her bunk at the moment when a guard came to the bars of her cell,  
"You have a visitor, let's go." She said to Tatyana.

She went along quietly, she hadn't had a single visitor in four years since Stas died, who would visit her now, her family had disowned her, whether it was because they believed that she had killed that woman or because they chose to blame her for keeping her son…she didn't know.

She reached the room with her visitor and saw a guard standing inside the room with another man and she couldn't help smile,  
"Milos…" she recognized her brother in law even though he was so aged.  
"Hello Tatyana…" he smiled too and she ran to him.

They hugged for a moment and he knew she was crying as she was shaking lightly, but he said nothing and waited until she pulled away and straightened out, then they sat down at the table in the grey room.  
"So…no visits for so long and now you come…I wonder why…it can't be good…" she said knowingly.  
He nodded,  
"I think it's good, but I doubt you'll see it my way…" he commented and he patted his briefcase in his lap.

"Well get on with it…" she said miserably.  
He nodded again and he placed his briefcase on the table, opening it and removing the file, he opened it and placed it in the center of the table between them and in the center of the folder he placed a pen.

She glanced at it,  
"What's this?" she asked.  
He sighed,  
"Before Stas's accident, he was making plans, he asked me to do something for him…" he started explaining and saw how she looked at him.

"Is this about…Yuri?" she asked.  
"Yes." He said softly and the tension in the room suddenly became very evident.

Milos waited a moment and then continued,  
"You could just sign the papers and not know anything…it would all be fine…"  
"Don't talk nonsense to me Milos…I know what Stas wanted, he told me when he came to see me…he wants my child to end up in some run down government orphanage…or on the street…anywhere he'll be miserable." She said in a soft voice.

Milos sighed deeper now,  
"Tatyana please understand how he feels…" he paused, "…how he felt, your child murdered someone and your serving time because if it…Yuri plainly killed that woman but no one believed it. And you as his mother knows full well how capable he is of what he done…you know it was intentional…" he said softly too but the guard could hear them though he didn't seem to care.

She had tears,  
"I know…I've been thinking about it for four years…he can't live among people…" she said and looked at him dead in his blue eyes, "…what sense would there be to put him on the street or among kids in an unsupervised orphanage…" she made her point.

Milos leaned forward,  
"He will be around people who are generally unstable…right now he's on medication and being kept under lock and key…freedom to fight for himself…or a life on drugs and in a state of mental unconsciousness…you pick?" He tried to play on her loving side for her child.

They both knew Yuri would fare well in a rough world, but the idea of him living like a medicated mental patient had the desired effect on Tatyana that he'd hoped. He saw her look at the papers and pen and she reached for it and slid it closer to herself.  
He watched as she held the pen in a shaking hand,  
"All you need to do is sign…and he'll be on his own…he's better off that way…" he said softly.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she signed, she wanted to cry because what she was doing was about as cruel as having him stay where he is constantly medicated.

Once she'd signed he took the papers and placed them back in his briefcase,  
"Thank you Tatyana…you're giving Stas his final wish…" he smiled and held her hand on the table.  
She shook her head,  
"Did Yuri…kill…him?" she had to ask.  
Milos now wanted to cry,  
"Not physically…but I believe it was no accident…Yuri is more than meets the eye…" he commented miserably and she nodded in understanding.

Milos then stood and after another hug he took his leave from the prison and smiled victoriously knowing he had the power now.  
"I hope you die wherever you end up…" he mumbled to himself and got into his car, he would now head to the St. Petersburg court and hand in the papers to make it official.

Yuri sat on his bunk in his single room, everything was white, it was always white, the sheets, the pillows, the bathroom, the towels, the soap and even the clothes he wore, a white shirt and loose cotton pants, the uniform of this place.

Yuri was fourteen years old now, taller, his body stronger although his thin build defied the idea of strength. His hair was longer but still in its usual hair style, long deep red pin straight hair and his eyes as empty as ever.

He'd lived here all this time, on the medication that they pumped his system with every eight hours, he sometimes didn't want to get up because his limbs felt like wasted body parts. He was pale, as white as the color all around him. It was close to eight PM now and bed time was soon.

This would be where all the nurses went around switching off lights and making sure you were in the room you should be, ready for bed and ready to sleep again in the white prison. Yuri's eye twitched when he heard his door open and Gustav walked in,  
"You're ready for bed I see…" he smiled.

Yuri had never answered a question this man had directed at him in four years and he wouldn't start now, he licked his pink lips in irritation and looked away from the friendly man.  
"Tomorrow there's gonna be the annual fun day, you know the one, I was wondering if you wanted to participate in some of the sports…" he asked.

Yuri looked at him, this was a new question, he was suggesting Yuri take part in a physical sport, and Gustav looked at him and smiled,  
"You're old enough to play with the older boys…I thought it would be fun for you."

There was silence as Gustav checked the stuff around the room in his routine and then made back to the door to leave, for the first time ever he heard Yuri speak,  
"Why would you let me compete…?" he asked.

Gustav froze and looked at the young boy whose mouth was closed again, he'd heard the voice of a fourteen year old, a dull monotone and light voice and now he looked at the source in disbelief,  
"You spoke…" he said stupidly.  
Yuri blinked and waited for an answer and Gustav waved his hands lightly and blinked his eyes,  
"Well, we want you to be more interactive and make friends and stuff…you know, see you smile and have fun…" he answered hopefully.

He saw Yuri do something akin to sigh and then he picked his feet up out of his night shoes and slipped under the bed covers, all slowly as his movements were delayed. He was still sitting up and leaning back on his hands,  
"Would Doctor Julia take me off the medication…" he asked and Gustav smiled realizing Yuri was comfortably talking to him,  
"I…don't think so…but you could still play…" he said encouragingly.  
Yuri looked at him,  
"She should never take me off this medication…" his voice was dead and toneless, "…because I'll kill her." He finished and he lied down and closed his blue eyes.

Gustav was frozen where he stood, not only because of Yuri's words but because…he believed him. He turned and left the room, closing the door after switching off the light. He stood a moment in the passage and then walked off to complete his night duties.

* * *

**The next morning…**

"This is unbelievable, why would Stas Ivanov pull funding on his own Childs heath facilitation?!" Julia asked in complete shock.

A familiar police officer, two government social workers and a lawyer stood across from her in her office,  
"This is Milos Ivanov, Doctor De'Angela, he was the brother of Stas and he says it was something Stas had signed for after his wife was locked up." Hiro Granger, now older and with slightly longer hair spoke dully.

He wasn't surprised by this at all and he was bored with the delays,  
"He has papers signed by Tatyana Ivanov to confirm the agreement, you know I am familiar with this case Doctor, I assure you it's all in order." He nodded.

Julia shook her head,  
"This is awful, his son will end up in some orphanage and without the medication…"

"That isn't your concern…your concerns here are legal…and legally you must release the patient, so that these gentlemen can take him to an abbey in Moscow." Milos intervened and gestured to the two government workers.  
She sighed and nodded,  
"I suppose I have no choice…" she said angrily and walked out of her office and they all followed.

They reached a room and she gestured to it,  
"Well…he's your property now…" she stated to the social workers, one man and one woman.  
They opened the door and walked in, all of them.

Yuri sat at the desk in the room, just sitting and he had been staring out the window at the kids playing at the fun day…he wasn't thinking of playing though. He looked at the people entering his room and he turned in his chair at the sight of Hiro and stared at him.

Hiro offered a small smile and nodded,  
"Hey Yuri…how you doing kid…?" he asked and walked over.  
As he expected Yuri didn't answer and so he looked back to the group and then at Yuri again,  
"You're getting outta here…no more medication…no more locked doors…" he said softly and he saw a certain light come on in Yuri's eyes and he smiled at the teen.

Julia walked closer and looked at Yuri,  
"They're taking you to an abbey in Moscow…it's probably be a government dump where you'll sleep on damp mattresses and eat slop…I hope you'll be fine…" she was speaking out of anger.

"Actually it's one of the better abbey's in Russia, I assure you he'll be fine." The male social worker said.  
Milos was now in view and he saw Yuri looking at him,  
"It doesn't matter whether he's okay or not…as long as Stas doesn't pay for him anymore no one cares…" he said coldly.  
Hiro didn't seem too surprised by this and Yuri didn't seem to flinch.  
Hiro bobbed his eyebrows,  
"Let's get going, Moscow's quite a long way…I'll make sure you get there fine…" he said and placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder.

Both Julia and Milos winced as if Yuri might react but he didn't and instead simply stood and seemed to be quite content to leave.

Gustav walked in and started packing Yuri's things, he'd just been informed of the news and he wasn't very happy about it. They all stood in silence until Yuri's few things were in a white bag and Hiro took the bag,  
"Thanks, I'm sure he appreciates all the time you spent medicating him and locking him up…he'll miss you…" he said dully and walked out with Yuri at his side silently.

Milos had stepped out of the way for fear of his life and Gustav had said a simple bye as they passed, the two social workers nodded thanks to Julia and Gustav and left, Milos nodded too and followed them to leave.

Julia looked at Gustav,  
"Poor boy…" she mumbled and wiped a stray tear from her eye.  
Gustav didn't say anything, nor did he share her sentiments.

Yuri was free now…


	6. No Pain No Gain

**No Pain No Gain**

* * *

It was a dull place covered in the falling snow, the dirt grey bricks were obviously aged and not greatly maintained as were the 12 foot walls surrounding the large old abbey.

As the car drove in through the gates Hiro glanced at Yuri sitting next to him,

"This place is probably a dump…" he mumbled not really to Yuri directly but in general.

Yuri was sitting very still and Hiro knew he was still heavily medicated, he wondered how long it would be before it wore off. The car came to a halt at the large front doors towering over them and Hiro and the two social workers stepped out into the cold snow and wind.

The doors opened and two men dressed in black robes stepped out and waited for a third man who walked out after them, he wore black too, a trench coat over a dark jersey with black pants and strangely dirty military boots.

Hiro instantly didn't like the look of him and he leaned down and looked at Yuri in the car,

"Hey…watch yourself around this guy okay…?" he looked directly at Yuri.

Yuri didn't look at him but looked up through the window at who Hiro meant, then he opened the car door slowly to get out. Hiro stood up and stepped back to shut the door and he watched Yuri close the other door, his slow movements concerned Hiro.

He looked back to the social workers who were exchanging greetings with the abbey director and he walked over,

"Mr. Balvoc." Hiro stated loudly and pushed through to extend his hand, grabbing everyone's attention with an air of importance.

The man with a dark purple hair color and a layer of stubble smiled, his thin lips looked completely twisted as he smiled revealing a row of teeth stained with tobacco,

"Yes…and you are?" he asked as he gripped the extended hand and shook once firmly.

"I'm Detective Hiro Granger of the Russian police force." He smiled just as snidely when he saw the older man's face tighten. He obviously wasn't a fan of the police.

But the recovery came quickly and he smirked again,

"So, can I meet the new boy who I'll be taking into my care?" he asked looking away from Hiro.

They all turned around to look at Yuri…who wasn't there and Hiro frowned, so did the director and two social workers.

They all looked around and Hiro spotted Yuri walking out of the abbey gates,

"Shit…" Hiro mumbled and moved to go after him but Boris had already sent his two goons in robes after him and they rushed off across the snow.

"Hey!" Hiro shouted running after them refusing to let them possibly hurt him but he soon saw them walk back in with Yuri calmly, holding both of his arms. He knew that the medication would ware off eventually and things wouldn't be so easy.

"They've all tried at some point to escape…once the gates are closed it's virtually impossible…" Boris's voice got their attention and the social worker frowned,

"Escape?" he asked in confusion.

Boris smiled,

"Yes…they feel trapped, teenagers are all the same, rebellious and treacherous too at times…" he said in a tone with no emotion but a smile on his age lined face.

Hiro got the creeps from him, he watched them lead Yuri inside the large doors at Boris's nod and he felt very concerned suddenly, he really did not like this place. He looked around and couldn't see anything but the front building of the abbey, brick walls so thick and high…what could be the reason for such security at an orphanage?

"Detective…is something wrong?" Boris asked airily seeing him looking around.

Hiro shook his head stiffly and Boris nodded,

"Then I won't keep you any longer, I have many things to do…I assure the young boy…will be fine." He said and turned around to go inside.

"Good day…" he stated loudly and they watched him shut the large doors which closed loudly and with finality, the three of them got back into the car and left. Hiro watched the large wrought iron gates close shut as they left and he sighed, he didn't know if he felt sorry for Yuri or the people of the abbey…

* * *

Yuri walked through the abbey halls quietly with the guards until they came to narrower halls with doors lining the walls every few meters. They stopped at a door that looked like every other and the large man with him opened it and rather roughly ushered him in.

Yuri stopped just inside the room and took note of two beds against one wall separated by a small cupboard with a lamp. Two sets of drawers against another wall with a door to a bathroom between them and on the wall opposite the door he was stood in front of was a relatively large window…with locks on it. The walls were all dull grey and dirt brick and Yuri cracked the smallest smirk, the place had more character than the facility.

"This will be your room…" Boris had entered and stood beside the boy who was at length with his shoulder, "…you may feel free to roam the abbey, meet some other boys…make…friends…" the words stuck in his throat and Yuri noted this.

Boris shifted stiffly and turned to leave,

"Don't make any trouble boy, I demand order in my abbey." His tone was instantly colder and he left, Yuri heard the door shut.

He walked over to the window and looked down to what was the back of the abbey yard behind the main building entrance, there were more smaller buildings and more trees and snow…and people…

He placed his hand on the ice cold glass and ran his fingers down, leaving strokes through the condensation…then he turned and left the room…to make friends…

* * *

He walked the halls until he found his way outside and he stepped out onto the cold cement step before the snow, there were some thirty kids milling around, some alone, some in groups.

They noticed him and a few stopped to stare in the way they thought was intimidating, Yuri walked out onto the snow covered ground and he looked down when he felt the snow crush under his feet, he'd had limited experiences with snow despite having lived in Russia his whole life.

He knelt down in the snow and dug his bare pale hand into the thick snow, instantly feeling the ice cold numbing effect it had. However he wasn't very interested in the snow, he was calculating how many hours he had until the medication began to leave his system…till he would have free will again.

He stood again, not caring for the wet patches on his pants knees, he walked through the grounds and passed the kids until he was near the abbey's back walls, it was quiet here and he was standing very near the frozen ice lining the walls.

Yuri's hearing prickled when he registered the sound of footfalls in snow behind him and he turned around to find five boys, all most likely older, coming toward him.

They all looked rough and angry, covered in coats, scarves and gloves, their boots dirty and their faces drawn and sickly looking. One of the more scarred ones stepped up to the plate, he was probably the biggest bully among the group and Yuri simply stood, not as warmly dressed in a white long sleeve shirt and pants, also not in a free state of being but never the less highly unphased.

"Did you think you could get past the welcoming committee pretty boy?" he spoke with a tight and dry voice, laced with humor.

Yuri tilted his head, this was the first time he'd been referred to as 'pretty boy' and it didn't offend him so much as make him curious as to why this would be an insult.

"No one gets passed us…it's a pretty painful procedure, but we're highly skilled so it'll be quick. Of course we're gonna have to mess up that pretty face you got to break you in." He laughed and the other four laughed too.

His words suddenly entered Yuri's mind as offensive, after all, women were pretty…his mother had been pretty, that thought brought a little smile to his face. The boy noticed this,

"You're smiling? You got some nerve…" he said and they advanced on Yuri.

It was a horrible thing to watch but a young boy sat on a step at the school buildings in the abbey, from where he sat he witnessed the five boys beat the young red head violently. He sighed as he saw them step away from the boy lying in the snow, his fists balled in his coat pockets when he heard them laughing and making jokes after so unfairly beating him.

One on one, two on one at most but not that many.

Yuri opened his eyes and he focused on three sets of feet standing in front of him, he couldn't feel anything but cold numbing from the snow and partial ice as he lied near the wall. He heard them joking and he looked at the dirty boots of the leader of the little group, he was hear only a few hours and already things were going wrong but only because he couldn't have it the way he wanted.

His nails dug into the ice beneath him in a slow and probably painful manner, tearing at his nails and the small transparent shards of ice made scraping sounds, getting all of their attention and causing the leader to frown,

"What the…"

He was silenced when Yuri's arms lashed out and grabbed his ankle and he fell back, calling out and grabbing air but all too late when his skull connected with the solid ice and a crack was heard. Yuri watched as the other boys rushed to help him and he saw the blood on their hands as they lifted their friend's head.

Yuri rolled onto his back from his side and he sat up in a quick move, he could smell his own blood on his face and he looked at the rest of them, his eyes held so much unexpressed anger as they were pulling their friend away through the snow and trying to get away.

Yuri was angry but he couldn't express it because he was still under medicated influence, he cringed inwardly and then felt anxious when he thought of what he would do to the lot that had made him bleed.

"Can I give you a hand?"

Yuri looked up to the stocky light haired boy standing over him and he lifted his hand slowly, a firm hand reached to his and pulled him up.

His legs were numb from cold and he was bloody but the grip he held the other boys hand in was firm.

"My names Bryan…" he started to introduce himself when he focused on Yuri not releasing his hand, "…hey…could you let go…" Bryan asked with a light frown.

But Yuri's grip instantly tightened and Bryan let out a small grunt as he tried to squeeze back, Tala's eyes took on a look of pure interest as he watched Bryan's face contort in pain.

"Let go you mother fucker!" he yelled and he wanted to fight Yuri but couldn't, he was in a paralyzing pain like he'd never experienced.

"Scream…" the words left Yuri's bluish pale lips softly as he taunted Bryan.

Bryan frowned as he gripped Yuri's wrist and tried to help himself free,

"Get off you freak…!" he shouted and then grunted in more pain.

Yuri grinned as he felt bones crunch lightly and then the sound of footfalls on snow sounded and he turned his head to see another boy, he looked younger but probably was the same age as them.

He had a white scarf that hung around his neck and a dark look in his eyes… dark blue and slate colored hair and Yuri noticed a miserable and probably permanent scowl on his face.

"Hey…he asked you to let him go." He stated watching Bryan curiously, Bryan squirming was almost unreal in the abbey. He was a hell of a tough guy.

"Jesus Kai…he's…crushing my hand…" Bryan shouted and dropped to his knees, still gripping Yuri's wrist.

Kai frowned, was that possible?

He looked at Yuri, who was looking at him insipidly,

"Let go…" Kai said.

Yuri tilted his head with mild interest in the boy's cockiness.

"Fine…" Kai said abruptly and he lifted a lean jean clad leg and kicked Yuri in his side with the impact necessary to knock his wind out completely…and knock him just plain out.

The abbey taught them many useful things.

He fell to the ground, skidding on the ice and snow and clutched his side for breath before he gave one dry cough but didn't move again.

Bryan got to his feet cradling his hand in pain and Kai stared at the boy lying unconscious, pale, bloodied and beaten and blue almost in complexion from the cold.

"We should get him to his room before Boris finds him." Kai stated and looked at Bryan who had a look of disbelief on his pale face.

"What?" Kai asked half interested.

Bryan's light eyes looked up from his cradled hand,

"He…he did crush my hand…" he said shocked.

The two boys now stared at the blue and crumpled, misshapen looking flesh of Bryan's hand, Bryan horrified, Kai…well…


	7. The Patient Mental

**The Patient Mental**

* * *

Yuri woke up in a bed in the room he was assigned to, he sat up and looked around and a small smile graced his pink lips, he could feel that the medication had worn off as his limbs no longer felt heavy.

He looked out of the window and saw it was dark outside but the room lights were on, he'd obviously slept off the remainder of the medication in the time he'd been out. He tried to get off the bed a sharp pain shot through his side, he grimaced quietly, remembering how he'd ended up asleep, he licked at his split lip lightly.

But he remembered the kick most clearly, to him the visual was of a boy and a slate blue blur, yet he knew he'd recognize him easily when he found him, he stood up and shrugged off the slight pain.

"Where are you going?"

Yuri turned to look at the boy sitting on the other bed in the room, the very same slate and blue blur, he twitched slightly at the relaxed smirk the other boy had and he stood absolutely still.

Kai stared at him,

"I asked you a question…" he said and stood up off his bed.

Yuri naturally chose not to speak, his eyes shining with unsettling intrigue as Kai approached, by now he'd figured he and Kai shared a room, this made it easier.

Once Kai was close enough Yuri grabbed him by his front hair without warning and yanked him forward toward him, they were of similar height so it wasn't hard. Only Yuri weighed far less so Kai allowed himself to fall forward without hassle and as he intended he knocked Yuri backwards, they collapsed onto the hard, cold stone floor.

Yuri still had a hold of his hair and Kai growled in pain as he felt the grip Yuri had pulling at the roots, he was more or less on top of Yuri and he painfully maneuvered himself so he could grab Yuri's head, which he slammed into the stone floor once hard and Yuri's hands loosened on his hair.

He let out a small grunt of relief at the loosened grip but he felt Yuri's hands tighten again, he couldn't see the blue eyed boys face as his head was kept at an obscure angle but he again slammed the red head's head against the floor and instead of the little grunts of anger he heard a sharp inhalation of breath and the hands fell from his hair.

Kai rolled off the slightly thinner teen and groaned in pain as he crawled with his one hand in his hair away from Yuri. He sat with his legs crossed near one of the beds and looked at his hand seeing blood on it and hair strands,

"Jesus…" he mumbled and let out a hiss of pain as he applied light pressure to the soon to be lumpy part of his head.

Kai looked at Yuri who had rolled over onto his other side and Kai had a view of his back and could see blood matting the red hair from the cut on his skull. Yuri was holding his head and Kai shook his own,

"Crazy bitch…" he mumbled and stood up slowly.

He walked over to his bed and laughed lightly thinking of how interesting his most recent encounters with the boy had been. Kai turned around to look to Yuri again and he stopped dead in his movements seeing Yuri was not lying there anymore, he looked around and the idea of a corny horror movie scene flashed into his mind before he heard, rather than felt, at first, a –zinging- sound in his ears.

Kai stumbled back before another blow sounded and he registered he was being hit with immense force, his vision blurred and blood trickled from his lip and nose but he focused to see Yuri's hands that were striking him.

Kai rushed Yuri down to the floor a second time but this time they were flipped and Yuri leaned down, his teeth clamped onto Kai's ear and Kai screamed,

"Aaaahh!" he grabbed Yuri's shoulders to push him off but he couldn't because he felt his flesh rip as the teeth pressed deeper into his ear.

"Aaaah! Let go you crazy bastard…!" he shouted in pain and tears came to his eyes as Tala's hands again grabbed a hold of his hair.

Kai struggled and started punching Yuri awkwardly in his side but there seemed to be no reaction. He cried out in pain louder as he felt an almost nibbling feeling on his ear…as if Yuri were eating at it.

"Aaah…nghhh…" he was almost in too much pain to scream as his head was throbbing, his grip on the other teens shoulders slackened and he heard a quiet sadistic laughing in his ear before then Yuri sat up over him.

Blood running over his chin disturbingly, he licked at it and his blue eyes filled with an empty but joyful stare at Kai lying below him bleeding and grimacing. Kai was looking up at him while breathing unevenly with his eyes half lidded and his head throbbing, the ringing sound in his ears was deafening as he watched Yuri raise a hand and touch the blood on his chin and then put his fingers into his mouth like a child would.

Kai shook his head in slight shock, he wanted to sit up and move to the bathroom and so when he saw Yuri lean over to reach for something he moved to sit up. But Yuri was back over him in a heartbeat and Kai's eyebrows raised when he saw the large brick in Yuri's hands.

A brick Kai had kept for defense purposes under his bed was now in Yuri's hands and the look in the boy's eyes was one of glee, Kai took a breath as Yuri raised the brick over his head and he realized Yuri meant to kill him.

"Oh shit…" he whispered.

But Yuri was distracted then by the door opening loudly and four men rushing in, he lowered the brick slowly and his eyes fell onto Kai who hadn't at any moment looked frightened of dying. Yuri's eyes held the threat of a later encounter and Kai obliged him with a wink as the guards pulled Yuri off him and he relaxed on the floor. His hand lifting to feel the cold wetness of his blood on his face and ear, that was surprisingly still intact…mostly.

"Wow…looks like these two got stuck into each other…" said one guard holding Yuri firmly with his hands behind his back, laughed looking at the blood on Yuri's chin and running down the back of his neck, staining his white clothes.

The other two guards laughed too,

"And Kai looks like he got fucked up…" one commented as Kai sat up dismally and glared at them.

Boris had been standing in the door way,

"Why must the troublesome ones always be my problem…" he said dully as he watched Kai stand up wobbling lightly.

"To the infirmary with you both…and you go with them, lest we have another little episode…" Boris said to the guard holding Yuri as he knew Kai would give no problems.

Kai walked out passed Boris and the guard roughly handled Yuri toward the exit, Boris was shocked when Yuri spat a piece of flesh at his feet before the guard shoved him on down the hall. Boris crouched down and picked up the half masticated and chewed flesh and raised a dark eyebrow at the sight of the little piece of ear,

"There's something you don't see everyday…" he stood up and handed the bloody flesh to one guard who made a disgusted face.

Boris left the room,

"Clean up the mess…" he instructed.

* * *

The infirmary was a dull grey and white painted room with one stretcher and two cabinets filled with the medical supplies, the nurse was male and he was assessing Kai's ear with a look of disturbance while the guard stood with Yuri at the door.

"I'm going to clean this Kai and you must keep it clean or it will definitely get infected…a piece of your ear is missing but it's a small piece…" he mumbled the last part as he dripped some antiseptic liquid onto the gauze he held.

Kai glanced at Yuri who was staring at his own bloody hands as if they held something he wanted and the guard wouldn't stop smiling at Kai,

"He fucked you up Hiwatari, first time I've seen more blood on someone that was yours." He laughed, "…and that little piece of ear was all chewed up…" he nudged Yuri who seemed to bristle slightly, "…he spat it out at Boris's feet…" the guard cracked up laughing.

Yuri was looking at the taller guard now with a light frown like he hadn't been paying attention to the man and only now noticed him laughing.

Kai hissed as the nurse applied the gauze with antiseptic to clean the wound, it burned and stung his exposed flesh,

"Your scalp is bleeding too…I'll clean it and cover it but you'll have to maintain it after that…it's not badly open so there's no need for stitches…" the nurse explained as he now prepared a bandage for Kai's ear.

Kai was thinking of Yuri…and how he'd underestimated him, he hadn't seen so sick a person in his life, Yuri even out did Bryan and his twisted mind, the look he'd seen and laugh he'd heard of pure joy told him he couldn't let the boy get the upper hand on him again…he had been prepared to kill Kai after all.

Once the nurse had finished with Kai he handed him a little bottle of antiseptic and some gauze, the boys in the abbey generally tended to tend their own wounds if they weren't too serious. Kai stepped away and stood next to the guard as Yuri was called to the bed to sit.

Yuri didn't move and he tilted his head at the nurse innocently, the man frowned,

"Come Yuri, so I can clean your wounds." He said in plural seeing the split lip and black eye on the boy too.

Yuri blinked and touched the back of his head and felt the hard dried blood in his hair, he pushed down on it and felt the cut on his scalp and he shook his head lightly.

The nurse sighed, it was after 1 am in the morning and he was too tired to argue so he handed antiseptic and gauze to Yuri, who surprisingly took it and he waved his hands,

"Go now…and deal with your own stupidity…" he said irritably.

The guard rolled his eyes and took both boys shoulders and walked them down the hall and back to their shared room.

They reached there a few minutes later and the guard watched Kai go to his bed and let out an uncomfortable sigh as he sat on the bed, Yuri stood near the door,

"Look you two…no more bitch fights…get some sleep because there's training tomorrow." The guard stated and shut the door as he left the two alone.

Kai looked at Yuri wearily and Yuri turned to look at him and they stared for a long while in the dim room lighting.

Kai thinking how something was completely wrong with the boy but in a fascinating way and Yuri thinking how unsatisfying it was not to see fear of death in someone's eyes, it had made him angry to see a look of calm when he was about to deal the final and most exciting blow to Kai's head.

Yuri had many bruises and wounds and he went and sat on his own bed with his back to Kai but Kai had no intention of making any problems because he just wanted to sleep.

He looked at the boy sitting with a rigid posture and he sighed,

"My names Kai by the way…" he said as he lay down and closed his eyes.

Yuri looked straight ahead but noted Kai's words and his blue eyes shined with a light of interest,

"My name is Tala…"


	8. It Makes You Sick

**It Makes You Sick**

* * *

Another freezing cold day was what awaited the young Russian boys of the abbey and at seven am that Monday morning it was Yuri's first day of 'training' in the abbey.

He hadn't fallen into a routine in the two days he'd been there but he'd seemed to avoid any more confrontations with Kai, despite wanting to kill him. He stood out in the abbey yard outside a building of classrooms, Yuri had never been to school in his life and at 14 most people would naturally assume he had, although his mother had taken time to teach him basics he knew nothing of 'school education', nor did he care.

He was at the very back of a line of students all holding a few books and talking as they waited for someone to come, he had no books and he had no clue what they were waiting for, he looked around the yard at some of the other buildings and he started to walk away when someone grabbed his arm.

His head snapped around and he was faced with an older man with grey and black hair, he wore glasses and a scowl on his thin face,

"Class will be starting now boy, where do you think you're going?" he spoke in a condescending manner,

Yuri heard nothing but only felt that he was held and he looked at the hand on his arm.

Before he could act however Kai appeared and he distracted the teacher, who released Yuri's arm,

"Sir, I'll keep an eye on him…he's new…" he offered and the teacher nodded and walked away.

Yuri instantly launched at the man as he walked away but Kai grabbed him firmly holding his arms down to his sides by locking his own around Yuri so he couldn't move,

"It's too early in the morning for trouble Tala…" Kai smiled as he whispered in the thinner boy's ear.

Tala turned his head and snapped his teeth at Kai and the blunette pulled his head back and released Yuri, the red head turned to him,

"Don't touch me again…" he spoke, which was rare, to Kai in a soft but malicious tone and he turned to see the other children walking into the classroom.

They had been staring at the little scene but were only mildly interested. Yuri followed them into the class, he walked along the isles and took a seat at the back of the class. He didn't notice Kai sit next to him but he was hardly interested because the person in front of him had his interest.

Kai watched Yuri staring at the back of the boy sitting in front of him and he frowned,

"Any reason you're so interested?" he whispered as the teacher had begun to talk.

Yuri's crystal blue eyes trailed over to Kai and he stared at him and then at the pen in Kai's hand and a longing smile appeared on his pale face.

The teacher was going on about technical Beyblading while Yuri could care less and he took the pen easily from Kai's willing hand.

Kai watched him carefully, in case Yuri would try to use it on him he'd be ready to break his arm at the very least. But Yuri gripped the pen and seemed to be mapping out the boys back and Kai frowned but didn't interfere.

"Yuri, pay attention in my class boy, or I'll send you to the director's office…" the teacher threatened and Kai looked from him back to Tala who paid no attention and raised the pen to strike.

"Jesus…" Kai whispered shifting away slightly but made no attempt to stop Yuri.

"Yuri!" the teacher suddenly seemed alarmed and rushed to the back of the classroom.

There were gasps when the kids in the class saw his intention and the boy sitting in front of them turned around and he looked absolutely frightened as the pen came down.

Kai jumped from his seat when he saw Yuri aim the pen for the boys throat, not his back and he managed not to get his jacket bloody. The teacher reached them as the other boy jumped to his feet grabbing at the pen in his throat and he stumbled into the teacher crying and spitting up blood, the teacher looked at Yuri who was smiling and his blue eyes were wide,

"Yuri…what the hell!?" he shouted and Yuri looked at him,

"My name is Tala…" he stated for everyone to hear.

The teacher shook his head in disbelief and lifted the bleeding boy to carry him from the classroom, a few kids followed and the rest dwindled around and looked at the blood and at Yuri who sat calm and wide eyed, Kai dusted his book idly smearing a few drops of blood,

"Oh well…" he mumbled and walked out of the class, kids started filing out after him rather quickly.

Yuri stood up and stepped through the blood on the floor uninterested in the fact he left bloody footsteps trailing outside and into the white snow as he walked from the classroom slowly, he reached the yard and watched the kids walking into the main building and he started that way too.

Yuri suddenly thought about his mother and Hiro, random memories and then he thought about Kai and he walked faster. He reached the inside of the abbey quickly and he saw Kai just then walking down the passage, so he started walking toward him and Kai stopped and turned around when he heard the footsteps, he frowned when Tala stopped dead walking and stared at him.

Kai smirked,

"Coming to stab me in the back, Tala?" he asked and it sounded hollow in the empty halls as Kai folded his arms across his chest with his book in his hand.

Tala tilted his head to one side,

"I wonder if you're afraid to die…" he asked himself more than Kai.

Kai didn't know how rare it was that Yuri spoke so he didn't let it bug him and he started walking backwards and Yuri couldn't help following as he walked in even pace with Kai. Kai stopped after a little while, he turned and opened a door before he walked into the room and Yuri again followed, fear wasn't something he cared for.

Once they were both inside, Kai shut the door from where he stood behind it and Yuri turned slowly to look at Kai lock the door and slip the key from the lock into his pocket, a smirk dawned on his face,

"You shouldn't follow around people you don't trust…" he said in a strangely vicious tone and Yuri simply blinked.

Kai cracked his knuckles noisily and he leaned against the door, his book discarded on one of the shelves in the storage room,

"Your name is Yuri…so why do you insist on being called Tala?"

He saw Yuri twitch and although Yuri wouldn't usually answer questions he chose to answer,

"Because Yuri is what mother calls me…it's not my name." he said and Kai frowned.

"Right…so why isn't your name what your mother calls you?" he tipped his head in confusion.

Yuri didn't answer.

"Alright, so why'd you attack the kid in class…" he asked softly.

Yuri smiled almost happily but it was slight,

"He was a target…from yesterday…" he explained quiet and monotone.

Kai nodded remembering they'd ganged up on Yuri in the yard and that was one of the boys,

"Do you intend to kill them all…?"

"Yes." Was the simplest answer he'd given, "…and you." He added calmly.

Kai smiled and he stepped forward,

"I think you need to know your place in this abbey…this is my abbey…not Boris's…mine…" he stated.

Yuri tipped his head and blinked,

"I don't care…" he said finding talking to Kai easier.

He advanced on Kai but Kai was more prepared this time than before and he grabbed Yuri by his shoulders, shoving him against the door behind them and kicking his legs apart, holding his hands behind his back awkwardly from the front, Yuri made little effort to get away and instead he was curious.

He didn't know how to street fight, he just wanted to hurt everyone…badly. And he would.

Kai on the other hand…

"You're not the type to think before you act…" he mocked him with a smile.

Yuri applied his rarely used strength and shoved himself and Kai off the door, Kai just managed to move out of the way of the shove, so he didn't land first but he still landed against the boxes and other old junk after losing his balance, on top of Yuri who was now face first into the boxes. Yuri made a small groaning noise and Kai shifted, quickly regaining his awkward hold on Yuri's arms and saw that Yuri had been hit in his stomach with a corner of a box, he was hurt.

They were half in the boxes and half on the cold cement and Kai kneeled on the cement and grabbed a cable tie from one of the boxes and started to tie Yuri's wrists with it. Yuri immediately stiffened and he started to move his arms when he realized what Kai had done.

He opened his mouth in mild irritation and shut it again in anger when he heard Kai laugh,

"Nice view…" Kai commented looking at Tala from the back angle.

Yuri frowned not understanding that comment and he tried to shift but Kai half sat on his legs to pin him,

"I could cut you, or break some bones…that stuff is common here…but I won't enjoy it that much…you've honestly been the most challenging…and intriguing person I've come across… " he admitted with a sigh.

Kai thought about it for a short moment and he looked over Yuri, he was beyond exotic looking with his red hair, pale blue eyes and milk white skin, very unusual. He watched Tala's eyes close and so did his mouth, Kai leaned down to his ear,

"Why don't we experiment…?" he asked Yuri who didn't flinch.

Kai smirked evilly and shifted some of Yuri's soft red hair from his face,

"Mm…" he sounded near Yuri's ear and he slid his hand along Yuri's side slowly, he opened his eyes now and they narrowed,

"What are you doing?" he really didn't understand what Kai was doing, it was meant to hurt, killing people was meant to hurt. This wasn't hurting.

"What's the matter, you don't mind losing a few teeth but your uncomfortable with me touching you?" he mocked Tala.

Tala was annoyed with Kai but his hands were bound, possibly the most restricted anyone had ever managed to get him, besides the medication,

"If you don't kill me…I will kill you…" he said softly and closed his eyes again.

Kai laughed lightly,

"How about I scar you instead…" he pulled a pocket knife from his boot and flipped it open.

He rolled Tala over underneath him and showed him the knife,

"What shall I leave you as a reminder not to fuck with me…" he tapped the knife to his chin.

Tala watched him with little interest but Kai was seated quite heavily on his legs so he couldn't do anything.

Kai lifted Tala's shirt to reveal the flat stomach of the fourteen year old and his eyes wandered over Tala's body – body with so much strength yet little visible muscle definition- smooth and pale.

Kai was a sixteen year old with desires after all, being in a stuffy abbey was unpleasant, but seeing something so rare and beautiful could only be considered a treat.

He then placed the knife on the pale soft flesh and began cutting lightly, Tala flinched and let out a groan of annoyance and pain as the tip of the knife cut him, Kai was writing something.

Tala wriggled under him but couldn't get away and Kai pulled back after he'd completed and with his hand, he smeared the excess blood across Tala's abdomen to reveal the words,

"Kai was here…" he read aloud and Tala looked at him with sickening anger.

Kai smirked,

"Oh but not yet…" he began unbuttoning the jeans Tala wore, "…I am yet to validate it…" he sounded threatening and Tala watched him still unsure of what he was doing.

A knock came at the door,

"Hey who's in there, get out of there, you know the director disapproves of fondling in the storage closets!" he shouted and banged on the door.

Kai rolled his eyes and he leaned down over Tala, grabbing his face firmly in his hand forcing Tala's mouth open by pressing his fingers into his cheeks, he kissed Tala roughly, forcing his tongue into the younger boys mouth and dominating him easily as Tala knew nothing of this and he could only lay there and seethe quietly.

Once he'd completed successfully bruising Tala's pink lips and leaving him breathing hastily and confused he got up off Tala. He left his jeans unbuttoned, walking to the door where he unlocked and opened it, smiling at the guard,

"Boris might wanna see him…" he said knowing Tala would be punished for the earlier events.

He walked out with a smirk and the guard looked at Tala lying on the floor, bleeding on his stomach, his pants undone and his lips bruised, but the empty promise of pain lingered in his eyes and the guard didn't want to approach him even though he was tied up.

But he eventually did, helping Tala up but leaving him tied and walking him to Boris's office…

* * *

Tala entered the director's office and the guard unbound his hands with a small knife before leaving.

Tala touched his delicate wrists and pulled his shirt properly over his stomach to cover the writing more than the blood, he didn't bother with the pants he wore and left it unbuttoned, it revealed more of his pale skin since he wore no underwear.

Boris looked up at him,

"Your one for blood aren't you boy." He stated as his dark eyes, hidden by goggles, looked over Yuri's state, "…you're like a murderer in training." He deadpanned and stood.

He walked over to Yuri who wasn't looking at him, he seemed distracted.

Boris lifted Yuri's shirt and saw the engraving in dried blood and Yuri grabbed his wrist, Boris released his shirt and eyed the thin pale hand clutching to him and then he looked to Yuri's face to find the boy's empty eyes warning him.

"Kai Hiwatari has put his name on you…interesting…" he laughed and yanked his arm away from Yuri who had let go but watched the man carefully as he walked away back to his desk.

Yuri was essentially very violent but he was always weary of attacking much larger males as he had realized the hard way that he could be over powered in his current state.

He had discovered this the day he first attacked the man who called himself his father, he had been fisted in his chest and even as a young boy realized that he wasn't strong enough…yet.

"Kai doing that can mean one of two things…" Boris went on and Yuri hardly cared that he was saying instead watching him for any sudden moves,

"Either he wants to kill you…or…he wants to make a statement…that you're his…" he smirked, "…the choice will be yours of course…" he sat down and watched Yuri watching him.

Yuri blinked slowly and his sharp blue eyes relaxed, he was contemplating how he would kill Kai when Boris shifted and his eyes focused on the larger male sharply,

"Why…did you…nearly kill that student today…?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Nearly…" Yuri said to himself and Boris didn't hear him.

"I asked you a question…" his voice became angry.

Yuri's eye twitched and then he turned to leave, his red bangs swaying as he did this and his eyes left a lingering look of complete disinterest in the director.

Boris stood up so quickly that his chair dropped and he rushed to Yuri who had turned the handle on the door. Before he could grab Yuri the boy had turned his head, his blue eyes dead focused on the older, taller male and Boris saw beyond the blue orbs into something sinister for a split second before the soft deceiving pink lips of the teen parted,

"If you touch me now…I'll kill you…" his voice was so soft and almost nothing like Boris would have imagined of the boy.

Boris lowered his hand to his side and his eyes narrowed behind his goggles, he watched the door close softly after the boy left.

He clenched his fists, why had he let the boy leave?

Did he really believe the boy would have killed him? He shook his head in annoyance and he paced before sitting back behind his desk and picking up his phone.

* * *

Yuri walked the halls in silence and he blinked several times before his vision cleared to perfection.

It was coming close to time.

He reached the door to his shared room, he was not prepared to deal with anymore unwanted contact for the day, he'd had quite enough of people touching him.

He opened the door and walked in…to find the room empty.

His blue eyes moved slowly across the room as he shut the door, the small stinging and light bleeding from his stomach wounds were forgotten, Yuri had a determination…no…a desire…to kill the blunette who seemed to see himself as superior.

"Kai…" he whispered in a barely audible tone, saying the name of the one person who hadn't reflected fear before almost dying.

He looked to the bathroom door, he walked toward it. He entered and the cold of the bare room made his ears tingle…or was it a noise behind him?

He turned and his blue eyes widened when he saw the brick coming at his face, before he knew it he was hit to the side of his head with the hard weapon and he blacked out, dropping to the cold floor.

Kai threw the brick back into the bedroom and it made a loud noise as it hit the floor, he leaned over with his hands on his knees staring at Tala's collapsed body,

"You're a pain in my ass…" he mumbled before taking Tala's legs and deciding to drag him rather than give him the comfort in being carried back into the room.

Kai was not to be taken advantage of, he'd never been bettered and he never would especially not by some crazy, psychotic boy with a tongue for blood. He lifted Tala onto the bed and smirked as he pulled his belt from the loops on his jeans,

"This should be interesting…" he said to himself as he crawled on the bed to Tala…


	9. Something About Fear

**Something About Fear**

* * *

Yuri's blue eyes opened, not slowly but in one movement revealing a murderous look as he surveyed his surroundings. The room appeared to be empty and there was noise outside in the yards which meant it was the time of day when the abbey had their relief, he blinked once and tried to move, then he emitted a growl when he leaned his head back to find himself tied to the steel bars on the bed he was lying on, by a belt.

He suddenly remembered being knocked out and allowed himself a moment to register that his head was hurt when he finally took note of the blood dried on his lip and the dull throb in his head.

"It'll only taste sweeter…" he mumbled to himself thinking of killing Kai eventually.

He was about to make an attempt at loosening himself when the door of the bathroom opened and Kai walked out,

"Oh, you're awake…" he said softly and crossed his arms over his bare chest, "I was just cleaning your blood off my shirt…" he smirked.

"My blood comes at a price…" he said just as softly, his body was completely relaxed.

"You've got a really big mouth for someone in a vulnerable position Tala…" Kai narrowed his eyes and approached the bed, still weary of Tala to a certain extent.

"…" Yuri said nothing and watched Kai come closer, his blue eyes blinking once slowly and with calculation.

* * *

**This chapter cannot be edited to suit FF guidelines, please copy and paste the link below, add the www and remove spaces to view full chapter on AO3. Thanks**

archiveofourown dot org/works/562766/chapters/1005747


	10. Dancing With The Devil

**AN: Tetrazepam is used therapeutically as a muscle relaxant and to induce paralysis**

**For full uncensored chapter please visit my AO3 page via my FF profile.**

* * *

**Dancing With The Devil**

* * *

Kai couldn't swallow and he could hardly breathe as he stared in confusion at Tala.

'Keep moving…'

Tala had asked him to continue raping him, Kai almost couldn't fathom the immense amount of shock he felt in his system at those words, but the leather belt tightening again and making him shut his blood shot eyes was enough incentive, dying was not something he'd choose over continuing sex.

Kai started moving his hips again, weakly because his body was experiencing a severe lack of oxygen, but he moved never the less and gradually felt the tightness of Tala's grip on the belt loosen, he slowed when this happened but in an instant Tala's eyes were on him and the belt was at full pressure again, his eyes warning murder if Kai didn't concede.

So he moved again and Tala's body arched and his lips parted in something akin to shock but unfortunately the belt tightened momentarily. Kai and Tala were inches from each other's faces and Kai witnessed disappointment in Tala's eyes when he didn't make the same impact in the next movement.

Kai's own body was starting to feel again and he was experiencing euphoria from the lack of air to his brain on top of the stimulation so he tried to move faster, gritting his teeth as he went and successfully hit Tala in the right spot. He arched again and let out a breath and even though the belt tightened it wasn't as much as before.

Kai closed his eyes and he couldn't help the strained smirk that formed on his lips when he heard Tala moan at some point, with every passing second Kai felt more and more light headed and his body was more and more heated from pleasure, and then it happened, Kai climaxed…

Yuri had no clue why but he felt a sudden rush of pleasure and relief and his body was shaking lightly, his vision somewhat blurred but he grit his teeth when pain returned to his lower regions and he noted he'd never experienced this particular kind of pain before. His eyes rolled back down not a moment later to Kai and his thoughts of killing him were so much more enhanced, but he found Kai had passed out.

Yuri released the belt and he looked at his hands seeing the red lines from his grip on the belt, his eyes looked to his left were Kai's head still lay on his shoulder, he could feel Kai's shallow breathing as he lay atop him and Yuri used what strength he had at this point and he shoved Kai off to the side.

Kai's body successfully rolling and falling to the cold brick floor with a dull thud and the belt rolled away with him.

Tala let out a sigh of pain and he lifted his head and shoulders up enough to survey himself and his blue eyes actually widened slightly at the amount of blood there was. then his eyes trailed to his stomach, he noticed the source of the mess and decided he didn't like this part of his body, it was a messy weakness.

He forced himself up so he was leaning on his shaky arms and he looked properly over himself, the dull grey sheets were stained in red. He looked to the side but could only see half of Kai unconscious on the floor and Yuri couldn't bring himself to move, he closed his eyes when everything started spinning and he lied down when his arms felt too weak to lean on and before he knew it everything went black…

* * *

"Break it down…" the guard suggested sounding irritable.

"Don't you think Boris will be pissed if I do, he'll wanna take the repairs out of my wages…" the other complained.

"Fine you idiot, I'll do it…" he pushed the other man out of the way and began kicking at the wooden door near the handle.

After five kicks the door had splintered and weakened around the lock and with one more kick it swung open noisily and there was silence. The guard who'd kicked it in walked in and froze after a few steps, the guard behind him knocking in to him and then also seeing the mess.

"I think we should call the director…"

* * *

3 Minutes later…

Boris walked down the corridor seeing the two guards flanking the door and stray pieces of wood lying on the ground,

"You kicked in the door…this better be good…" he said warningly as he neared.

The guards exchanged looks and stepped aside as Boris reached them and walked in, he stopped after a few steps as well and his eyes focused on Kai unconscious on the floor, his lips somewhat blue from the cold.

He then looked up to Tala unconscious on the bed and walked in further, seeing the display of red and he shook his head and looked at Kai's lower half, seeing the dried blood on Kai and he closed his eyes and turned his head away to the guards,

"This is exactly how you found them?" he asked.

"Yes sir, we came to find Kai and the door was locked so we broke it down and this was how they were…" the one who'd broken the door explained.

Boris glanced over them one last and very angered time before walking toward the guards,

"Call the medics here and the cleaners, this place and those two must be sorted in an hour…" he walked out and back along the hall.

"Yes sir…" the said in unison, one remained behind to stand watch and the other went to get together the necessary staff.

* * *

Boris sat in his office some time later thinking of sending someone to the medi room for pain killers as his headache was steadily increasing, unfortunately due to government regulation of the abbey, for a new comer in the first month if anything happens to him, his 'guardian' must be summoned.

So Boris had had to contact the detective that brought Tala to the abbey and the thought of seeing the cocky man made Boris seethe. As if on cue a knock sounded on his office doors and he nodded to himself,

"Come in…" he said gruffly and one door opened with a loud creak.

"Detective Hiro…" he said with a fake smile and stood to extend a hand.

Hiro looked at his hand as he approached the desk but didn't bother to take the offer and he kept his hands in his coat pockets,

"Director Balvoc…" he greeted with no fake smile, just none at all.

Boris took his hand back and grimaced before sighing,

"Yuri…has had an accident…" he said carefully, only willing to show the man if he asked to see.

"Where is he, let me see him…"

Boris nearly fell over but instead looked away,  
"That isn't necessary Detective, he's in the care of my medics…" he smiled again looking like an ugly demon.

Hiro gave him a look that clearly said that excuse wouldn't fly and Boris sighed again and stepped out from behind his desk,  
"Do follow me…" he mumbled and left the office.

Hiro followed him along the corridors, the place made his skin crawl as it was so cold and hostile and smelled of untreated mould they walked a good few minutes in silence until Boris stopped outside a door,

"In here Detective, please allow him his rest…" he said and was annoyed when Hiro ignored him and walked in.

Yuri lay in a bed with clean grey sheets, the room was a little warmer than the walk way and he seemed to be resting peacefully, his face held no pain and no significant marks save for a pale skin color Hiro was sure he'd always had. He walked up to Yuri's bed and looked over him carefully, he knew that Boris had left but in the room was another presence, a male nurse working with some medication bottles,

"What happened?" he asked bluntly.

The man looked at him and saw Hiro wasn't looking at him but at Yuri,

"He was raped…" the nurse said in an apathetic tone.

Hiro tensed and looked at the nurse with sudden anger,

"What?!" he asked loudly.

"Shush!" the man whispered loudly and looked at the two boys resting in separate cots.

"What do you mean raped?!" Hiro whispered back equally loud and stepped closer to the man.

The nurse shrugged,

"He was r.a.p.e.d." the nurse repeated, "…as a police officer I'd expect you to know what that is…" he said rudely and didn't expect it when Hiro grabbed him and shoved him against the medicine cabinet causing a loud rattle and a lot of medication bottles to fall to the floor noisily.

"You better check your answer you son of a…" he stopped when the man's eyes looked to their side with frightful eyes.

Hiro turned and let the nurse go when he saw Yuri sitting up and he had the sheet lifted and seemed to be looking at himself under the sheet, his legs obviously parted beneath it.

Hiro frowned,

"Is he naked?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes…I just cleaned him up, I hadn't had time to dress him in a gown yet…" he explained.

Hiro let the nurse go and walked to Yuri, quite unafraid as he saw how pale the boy seemed now, unnatural even by his standards,

"Yuri…are you alright?" he asked as he reached Yuri's side.

Yuri looked at Hiro, his arm lowered and the sheet closed over his lower body again.

The loud noise obviously woke him a moment ago and Hiro wondered if he should have not acted irrationally and let Yuri rest.

Yuri's blue eyes darted around the room and then he looked back to Hiro blocking his side view and he reached out and touched Hiro's arm and pushed lightly, Hiro taking the hint stepped aside, seeing Yuri's eyes narrow at the other boy lying on the bed opposite his.

Hiro looked at the nurse,

"Did this boy rape, Yuri?" he asked with mild confusion as Yuri had almost no physical harm that he could see aside from the obvious rape wounds but the other boy had very obvious strangulation marks on his throat and he seemed to be in bad shape.

"Yes…that's what it would seem happened…though we're pretty sure Yuri gained the upper hand toward the end due to the fact Kai was passed out with a belt around his neck…" he explained as he straightened himself out.

Hiro turned back to Yuri who was staring at his lower half again only this time above the sheet and then slowly he looked up and again at Kai but he said nothing and his eyes seemed to hold a very deep thought.

Hiro touched Yuri's shoulder lightly and Yuri's eyes darted to the contact before shooting to look directly in Hiro's face,

"Must I take you away from here?" he asked quietly.

Yuri looked at him intently and then shook his head and his eyes seemed to lose their hostility as he looked away and attempted to get out of the bed,

"Wa…wa…wait!" Hiro stopped him, "…you need to rest…" he looked at Yuri who didn't look at him this time and then got out of the bed in his naked state.

The nurse shook his head,

"He did the same last time, refused to be treated…" he mumbled and turned to continue tidying up.

Hiro read what was so obviously cut into Yuri's stomach with a knife and he then looked at Yuri's face caught unawares when he saw Yuri staring at him,

"I wish to return to my room…" he spoke.

This was a first for Hiro and he nodded and looked at the nurse,

"His clothes…" he asked.

"His clothes have been thrown away due to their irreparable and bloodied state…" he said as he closed a cupboard door and then looked at Hiro.

Hiro took his long coat off and he handed it to Yuri who looked at it a moment and then he took it and put it on, Hiro pointlessly glancing away until he'd finished buttoning it up, it sat at Yuri's knees and was slightly large for his thin body.

Yuri then left the room and Hiro followed,

"You should consider leaving…I don't like this place…" he said softly as they walked, Yuri's bare feet patting along the cold stone floor.

Yuri never answered him or voiced an opinion and they reached the room and walked in, Hiro thinking the place was a dump as he looked around the bare yet clean room, he looked at Yuri who had simply sat on the bed near the window.

Hiro walked closer,

"I'll bring charges against him then…" he started but fell silent when Yuri shook his head,

"Leave it…" he said just audibly.

"But it's against the law to rape, he must…"

"I said leave it…" Yuri's voice sounded very much unlike a boy just then and Hiro frowned, it didn't actually even sound like the same _voice_ when he'd spoken.

Yuri looked up at him, a look holding intent and malice that a boy his age shouldn't possess and Hiro found himself a little unnerved by Yuri at this moment yet still not as worried as it seemed he should be,

"Fine I will…but within this month I can be contacted for you, if you need anything…" he trailed off when Yuri looked away again, all hostility gone.

Yuri stood up and his eyes were aimed in the direction of the bathroom but he was surprised and tensed fully when Hiro hugged him, the way the woman who called herself his mother would do in the past, holding his head and a light hand on his back, Yuri's eyes were wide with shock and then it was over and Hiro nodded,

"I'll leave you now but I'm watching this place…" he smiled and playfully patted Yuri's cheek before leaving the room quietly.

Yuri stood a moment and then as quickly as his mind had been distracted it focused and he moved toward the bathroom.

* * *

Hiro stood outside the abbey yard looking at his car as he stood in the cold, his coat was gone for now but he had his jersey and shirt on still, he looked back to the abbey through the gate and he shook his head.

He knew it wasn't expected of him but he figured it wouldn't do any harm, with a small smile on his face and a good idea he got into his car and drove into the city.

* * *

Boris watched the car leave his abbey from his office window and he looked to his guard,

"Lock the gates…" he ordered and the man left immediately.

Boris sneered and he pulled the curtain closed as it was getting dark outside and he kicked a chair which fell over,

"Meddling bastard…" he said to himself thinking of the detective, "…once this month is over then Ivanov is mine…and you will no longer have any say in what happens to him…" he smirked, "…he'll become another victim of the abbey…" he smiled now as he sat in his chair and leaned back, content with the idea of another pawn.

* * *

Kai twitched once before his eyes slid open to the dark room, there was only a lamp on somewhere, it was late, it was night and he was in the infirmary. He sat up and looked around the quiet room, he was alone. He thought of Tala and he rubbed his face in exhaustion,

"You really are about the hardest time I've had you little bitch…" he threw the sheet off himself, a moment of distaste was cast over the gown he wore and then his eyes fell on the medicine cabinet with interest.

He looked around quietly and grinned when he pulled open a glass cabinet, reaching inside he removed a box and opened it, the warning label meant nothing to him as he looked with splendid glee over the many syringe tubes filled with injection doses of Tetrazepam…

* * *

Bryan had no business being out if his room after twelve, but he didn't care, he walked along the corridors quietly in the dark, his heading was the room of a certain red head he owed a visit and a beating.


	11. Unstable

**EXTRA WARNINGS: Violence Violence and Violence related stuff.**

**And yeah, you know when I look back on this story and my terrible writing...I'm amused. I can't remember what I was thinking O_O**

* * *

**Unstable**

* * *

His footsteps weren't particularly light but he was avoiding the cameras as best he could as he made his way to the room that Yuri stayed in, he was also aware that Kai shared a room with the red headed devil, however, Kai didn't scare Bryan, because between the two of them he was very confident he'd beat Kai to a standstill.

He reached the room and without hesitation opened the door, finding it unlocked was rare in the abbey, day time the doors weren't allowed to be locked although at night it was. Bryan stepped in, his eyes scanning over the room, seeing that no one was on either of the beds. As he closed the door again with a quiet click a frown settled over his features, no Kai and no Yuri?

The room was very dark, and the moonlight didn't reach this side of the abbey enough for much illumination, Bryan took a few more brave steps forward.

His heart skipped a beat as a chill ran up his spine suddenly, he wasn't completely aware why he felt fear because he was relatively sure he was completely alone in the room. He swallowed loudly and continued further into the room, preparing to go into the bathroom, he was now more curious as to why neither Kai nor Yuri were there.

As he took another step closer to the bathroom, a second chill ran up his spine, the hairs on his neck stood pin straight and he shuddered visibly, the room suddenly didn't seem all that empty anymore.

"What…the fuck…" Bryan whispered to himself in silent fear and he shook his head, he decided he'd leave this until morning, turning on his heel but not getting very far.

His scream didn't leave his throat before a hand covered the lower half of his face in a painful and unusual grip, Bryan's light violet tainted pupils so small within his large eyes and seemingly dilated as he stared.

The hand over his face covered his mouth, slightly sharp finger nails biting into his skin, although the hand was almost straight up on his face, index and middle fingers digging into the bone structure around the eye sockets in his skull beneath his skin making his eyes water painfully and vision blur, a firm grip of a thumb and two other fingers clenching into his jaw painfully.

Bryan made a sound akin to a whimper, he'd never in his life heard that sound from his lips but for what he saw now and the fact he was frozen in fear made it seem reasonable.

He was certain he was looking at Yuri because the red hair was the same and the blue eyes were the same, empty and without a reflection it seemed as Bryan couldn't see himself in the boy's eyes even though they weren't more than a foot apart.

Yuri was shirtless though, wearing only a baggy pants that was clearly not his, but what caused Bryan to whimper was the unnatural dead pale color Yuri's skin was and how there seemed to be something moving beneath his skin, but Bryan couldn't tell if his eyes were just lying to him because it seemed as if shadows moved either over Yuri's pale skin or something moved beneath the thin flesh.

His eyes moved along with the frightening shadows all the way to Yuri's face and he took a half gasp through his covered mouth when one of Yuri's eyes blackened momentarily as the strange disfigurement moved through his facial features.

Yuri said nothing all the while and Bryan could only watch those empty eyes in horror as he felt the hand over his mouth become tighter.

* * *

Kai had found no clothes in the infirmary and so had stayed in the gown as he padded along the cold stone floor, pissed as hell at how his toes were numb and he was freezing out of the heat of the infirmary.

He reached the door to the room he shared with Tala and he entered, a syringe filled with morphine in one hand and a different drug in a syringe in the other, he shut the door, none too quietly. Kai rolled his eyes at the gown and he turned around to head into the room,

"Aah! The fuck! Jesus!" he stumbled backward and his back hit the door with a dull thud, his auburn eyes reflecting complete shock, confusion and some amusement even, but no fear.

"Bryan…what…hell…fucking Christ…" Kai was mumbling as he discreetly flipped the syringe in his hand for easier ability to stick someone, at this point maybe Bryan with.

Bryan stood a few feet from him, his jaw disfigured and it appeared as it was crushed inward with great force because there was bone jutting through his flesh, which was ripped and blood even as Kai stared, ran from the bottom half of Bryan's neck and crushed jaw line and onto his clothing, further to the floor where Kai now saw a trail leading a little ways past Bryan in the dark, the blood looking like black spots on the ground.

Kai's eyes snapped up to Bryan's disfigured face as he took a strangely steady step forward, a gurgling sound emitted and more blood seemed to squirt its way down and out of Bryan's face, Kai swallowed involuntarily, his mind wondering exactly how the fuck this happened, but never one to falter,

"Back the fuck off…and maybe I'll put you out of your misery…" Kai managed an amused smirk as he raised one hand with a syringe, he really wouldn't mind knocking Bryan out, he was as good as dead anyway with blood loss like that and the entire bottom half of his face caved in, making his eyes seem to drop as his skin was stretched and distorted.

Kai was stunned but ready when Bryan lunged at him, he had been prepared for a confrontation, not with Bryan but for one none the less. He managed to shove himself off the door just as Bryan rammed against it, blood seemed to pour from him in splatters on the ground and Kai gagged briefly as he stumbled to the side and felt the spatters had reached his feet, little seemingly black dots decorating his feet, he let out a short deranged laugh of disbelief and stood up straight as Bryan collapsed to his knees with a hard thud near the door, Kai had no clue how that happened to Bryan but he registered then that Bryan was in his…and Tala's room.

Kai glanced around suddenly for another presence as he listened to the disturbing gurgling noises Bryan made, he sounded like he was crying though. Kai caught sight of blood trailing into the bathroom, he took no more than two steps in that direction when he was tackled by Bryan, grabbing Kai's feet and dropping him with harsh impact to the brick floor, Kai didn't bother to groan since he was severely winded and now lying on his back.

He felt warmth at the back of his head and he closed his eyes trying to breath, but more wheezing, he lifted an arm and tried to touch the back of his head when he felt someone looming over him, he opened his eyes and they widened with what he was faced with, Bryan was leaning over him, looming and bleeding, Kai could feel the blood dripping onto his neck as Bryan gurgled above him, a pastel white color, Kai's face crinkled in disgust and he gripped both syringes, one that he'd readied to use on Bryan at first, it held morphine, the other was specifically intended for Tala, a syringe holding Atracurium, a large enough dose could kill, and he didn't really care at this point when Bryan's blood now landed on his cheek, Kai brought his hand up and stuck the needle into what he could make out of Bryan's neck.

He pressed down with his thumb and pushed the liquid into Bryan's flesh, watching his drooping eyes widen before bringing his knee up and into Bryan's side, knocking the boy off him, Kai sat up furiously and wiped at his face,

"This is messed up…" his calm, barely raised voiced betrayed the maddening anger reflected in his eyes, he used what clean part of the gown he wore to wipe at his neck, knowing he'd smeared it but better than having to feel it run on his skin in all its warm glory.

Kai got to his feet, pain in his back and legs from being tackled,

"You know Tala…" he said in a very deceptively nonchalant tone as he gripped the morphine syringe and brought it to his eye level, his eye's burning with anger as he tapped it to relieve the air bubbles and squirted a little, he stuck it into his own arm, it had been intended for his pain in the beginning,

"Since I met you…I've lost more blood…than I have in my entire…life…" he said once he'd injected a small amount of it into himself and he tossed the syringe onto the bed he usually occupied.

Eye's now focused on the dark bathroom and his arm finally reaching to touch the warm wet patch at the back of his head where he'd landed when tackled,

"You…are not really worth all that…" his voice lowered dangerously when he saw Tala walk out of the bathroom, shirtless, in a pair of his own pants, bloody and paler than should have been humanly possible, his blue eyes wide and void as he looked at Kai.

Tala had blood dripping off one of his hands, blood that was stained onto his skin, the room itself reeked of the substance of life as Bryan lay, either under the drugs paralyzing effect or dead, a little off to Kai's side.

Tala seemed to spare a glance at Bryan and then he raised his hand and Kai's mouth contorted into very clear disgust when Tala licked and then sucked at his bloody fingers, Kai's arm dropped numbly from behind his head as he watched this, his mouth was dry suddenly.

Tala was watching him though and then stopped what he was doing when he saw the blood on Kai's hand, Kai's eyes darted to his blood on his hand from his head and his eyes narrowed in Tala's direction,

"At this point I have no reservations about killing you…" he threatened still remembering the violent display of Bryan's face, and judging from Tala's hand, he was somehow the cause, Kai couldn't fathom how though.

Tala's eyes blinked and when they opened his pupils had returned to what could be considered a more normal size and he stepped forward, Kai prepared to fight when he got close enough, but he didn't need to, since the brick he'd hit Tala with earlier was he next thing he felt hit his face.

Kai stumbled violently and tripped over Bryan's still body, landing on the ground hard, a groan did make its way out this time as Kai could only register a very warm liquid filling in his mouth and numbness on one side of his face while the other side throbbed, blood seemingly filling his mouth in time with the beat of his pulse.

Kai didn't open his eyes and instead grit his teeth when he felt his hair gripped and he was being dragged, he felt the cold wall on his back as he was sat in an upright position leaning against it. There was some shuffling as he leaned his head back against the wall, his coherence returning slowly as he coughed out some of the blood, he knew he wasn't to swallow it because if he got blood poisoning, well that'd be pretty stupid, he didn't understand where Tala found the strength.

Kai felt his legs straightened somewhat by cold hands and he felt a body over him, he was being straddled, he could feel the searing pain in his face now but he could think partially clearer and he forced his tired eyes open, briefly thinking that had Bryan not been here, he wouldn't be in this situation.

His eyes focused on Tala's face, inches from his own, Kai could taste his own blood as it trickled down his esophagus and he could smell it through his nose, he coughed again, seeing little spatters of his blood land on Tala's close face, those blue eyes staring into his almost red eyes intensely, apparently looking for something.

Ka laughed painfully as he struggled to look over Tala straddling him and very naked,

"Kinky huh…you definitely have a thing for blood…" he mumbled.

Kai's body jerked and tensed when Tala's open hand hit him square across the face, making his blood from his mouth pitter patter across the floor and his head split with a searing pain, then a hand was on his jaw and his face turned back to face Tala, Kai pretty sure he was close to being unconscious by now since all he saw was spots and heard ringing in his ears.

"Why aren't you afraid…?" Tala seemed to say and Kai laughed again, though unhumorously.

"Fuck you…" he responded, expecting another painful hit that would leave him unconscious for sure and whether he woke up again or not, it didn't really faze him right then in all that pain.

But Kai didn't expect cold lips on his own painfully hot mouth, he only froze for a minute when he felt Tala's lips close over his, not all that roughly, but curiously. Kai smirked and closed his eyes, once he opened his mouth Tala delved in, his tongue lapping at the hot blood staining Kai's mouth and still gathering on his tongue, and Kai had a very cold chill when he heard Tala moan into his mouth, trying to drink his blood from him obviously.

After several minutes with little opportunity to breath Kai raised his hands, grasping Tala's red hair painfully and pulling him from the kiss forcefully, Kai leaned his head back against the wall and took breaths, his mouth tasted less like blood to be honest, he lowered his head and saw Tala's head dipped, being held up really only by Kai's grip on his soft hair. In the moderate dark Kai saw blood, his blood, smeared along Tala's lips and jaw, his cheeks even, it had been very messy kissing.

Kai was more coherent now, he got a fright when Tala's head tilted up to level with Kai's and he grinned, it was by far the scariest he'd ever seen anything, the blood etched between the straight rows of teeth in Tala's cold mouth highlighted the sharp edges of some of Tala's teeth, teeth that weren't supposed to have sharp edges, the rows of teeth from the back of Tala's canines, all sharp, it was an inhuman smile and Tala's empty blue eyes gleamed while Kai felt his first bought of fear…ever.

He said nothing however as Tala shifted and even though the erection Kai had acquired was only now about to disappear, it hadn't the chance, as Tala painfully, for Kai, impaled himself on Kai., Fully sheathing Kai within his body, Kai yelped at the strain and he'd sat forward, his face on Tala's shoulder, breathing heavily in pain.

Tala didn't seem deterred, eager with a blood driven lust and memories of that blissful feeling he was very determined as he started moving, only taking a second to catch on that up and down was the way to move to feel that amazing sensation.

Kai was breathing heavily at Tala's first movements, trying to adjust to the pain when suddenly his shoulders were in a firm grip and his back connected with the wall as he was slammed against it, Tala continuing to ride Kai.

He heard Tala's breath hitch and he knew Tala had found the right spot when he started jerking himself down onto Kai in fast and brutally hard movements, Kai's body taking assault from the cold floor and wall as Tala had his way.

By the end, Kai just let go, releasing with pain and a small groan and he noted Tala followed not long after, after a moment stilling above Kai and leaning against him and the wall, breathing heavily.

Kai swallowed with strain and he raised his hands to touch Tala's waist, Kai was still deep inside Tala who had made no effort to move, Tala seemed to jerk when Kai's hands touched his skin,  
"You think…you…could…let me…u…up…" Kai mumbled in very apparent pain.

Tala pushed himself up, Kai's head tilted up awkwardly to see the dark outline of Tala standing over him, the vision of those teeth flashing in his mind, he hadn't noticed it before? Had it been there? What the fuck was going on?

"I…could you help me up?" he had dared to ask.

But Tala made no move to help him and instead he kicked Kai forcefully in his jaw, his head bouncing onto the wall and dropping forward, Kai in an unconscious state.

* * *

Boris woke up with a start as he was lying on his back in his bed, he suddenly felt extremely cold and the hair on every inch of his body stood at the chill.

He sighed as he pushed himself to sit up, seeing on his bedside alarm clock it was just a little before five am, but still dark outside, he shook his head and glanced around his dark room, his eyes narrowing when he saw that the bedroom door adjoining his room to his office was slightly open, light from his office shining onto the carpeted floor of his bedroom.

He sat up stiffly now, feeling very anxious but also angry, someone was out of bed and also had broken into his office. Boris threw the covers off himself; the heat in his room didn't seem to throw the chill off though. He wrinkled his nose when he finally noticed a smell in his room, a very bad odor.

He walked in the direction where the light switch was but he stopped walking when he felt warmth between his toes, soft squishy warmth and moist wet warmth.

The smell was metallic and choking.

Boris took large final steps through the slick moisture and he reached the wall, his fingers sliding over the switch with an anxious shaking hand. Boris held his breath as he looked at the blood patches on his feet and when he turned around, his eyes widened in horror.

Bryan was strung up to the canopy of his four poster bed, strapped with ropes in an awkward fashion that suggested he'd been hauled up with the ropes, Boris averted his eyes from the grotesque sight of the clearly long time dead body and he gripped the wall to steady himself as the blood smell and beginning to decay corpse seemed to make his insides freeze.

He couldn't understand what was happening, wouldn't he have noticed someone getting onto his bed with a dead body and roping them up, he glanced at the rope tied firmly around one corner post of the bed to keep Bryan suspended, Boris's hand was over his mouth and when he removed it he saw blood on it.

Panicking, he rushed through the blood on the floor that came from god knows where and directly into his bathroom, trying hard not to slip, grasping at the mirror's flat surface once in the bathroom he saw with great relief the blood staining his face was not his, even his clothes covered in it wasn't his, he was fine, his shirt and loose pants were patchy and heavy with the drip of Bryan's blood, cold on his skin.

Boris leaned over the basin and hurled, his insides straining as he threw up, retching for control of his stomach and also to rid himself of this nightmare.

After several minutes he fell to the ground, breathing heavily, trails of vomit and bile lingering over his chin, he glanced around the dull bathroom, only light coming in from the bedroom, Boris couldn't understand, if this was a nightmare he needed to wake up now.

He pushed himself up with the support of the basin and made to stand on his shaking legs, wiping at his chin with his sleeved arm as he made his way from the bathroom, walking slowly and fearfully through the blood, ignoring Bryan's form, Boris absently touched his neck that seemed to itch lightly, running his fingers over a tiny bump he grimaced, needle? Was he drugged?

He reached the door joining to his office and he opened it, his eyes narrowing even though he couldn't breathe from the sheer shock, as he stepped into the office, his guards, at least fifteen of them…lying on his floor, desk, chair, everywhere, dead and bleeding incomprehensibly.

Boris made a small sound of fear as he slipped on some of the blood and landed on his knees, panic was wracking his entire body violently now and he shook with so much force, bile rising in his throat again as he raised his hands to his eye level and saw the blood from the stone floor coating his hands, a scream of absolute fear ripped from his throat, echoing through the halls, since yet another door, the office door of Boris' stood wide open, a trail of blood beyond that…


End file.
